Moonlight on the Water
by akatsukir00lz
Summary: After their fight with Killer Bee, the Taka decide it's time they get a Medical Ninja in their platoon; More specifically Sakura. What will happen when Sakura takes an interest in someone other than Sasuke? Suigetsu x Sakura. Please review!
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto, not I.**

**This takes place right after they 'defeat' Killer Bee and get to their hideout.**

* * *

"Why the hell'd you leave my sword behind?!"

"Oh, shut it Suigetsu! You were unconscious, just be happy we brought you back at all!"

"You're one to talk Karin, you were out cold!"

After several minutes of arguing, Juugo and Sasuke were getting annoyed, but kept out of it. Karin and Suigetsu always argued. Whether it was childish or important, there were always arguments. Sasuke blocked out the unnecessary quarrel and got lost in thought. 'We need someone that can heal us better… Karin and Juugo are not medical ninjas, therefore they can't do the best job poss-'

"FUCK YOU SUIGETSU!"

"Stop it, both of you. You're about to provoke a rampage from Juugo." Everyone looked at Juugo, who was about to transform. Sasuke used his sharingan to quickly calm him, causing a feeling of relief around the room. "I was thinking... We are going to get another member to join the Taka."

"Oh? Is it another one of Orochimaru's pawns or experiments?" Suigetsu asked in a curious tone.

"No… An old teammate of mine is the Hokage's apprentice. She is expected to surpass her master within the next few years. She is skilled in medical Ninjutsu and chakra control."

Juugo looked calm, Karin looked pissed, seeing as it was a girl, and Suigetsu was still curious. "Will I be able to get along with her?"

"Let our wounds heal and I will find a way to lure her to us," Sasuke said, completely disregarding Suigetsu's question.

* * *

**Let me know if you like the story so far. Any grammatical errors, puntuation errors, or spelling errors that you catch should be pointed out, since I'm really anal about that. Stay tuned for the next chapter. I'm not going to abandon this story.**

**~ akatsukir00lz**


	2. Expecting Sakura

**I've noticed that there isn't a lot of SuiSaku fics out there, so I decided to write one myself. It's my first romance fic, so I hope it doesn't sound too n00bish.**

**Disclaimer: Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto, not I.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

"Sakura!"

"Yes milady?"

"I have received a request from the Land of Lightning, asking for you to heal the Daimo. He is old and ill. This is a solo mission, due to the fact that they want discretion. They are expecting you in 4 days."

'OH YEAH! A SOLO MISSION! NO TALK ABOUT PENISES OR BEING HIT ON BY NARUTO!' Inner Sakura Screeched as Sakura briskly replied, "Hai! I'm so excited! My first mission to the Land of Lightning!"

"I'm excited for you Sakura. This will give our country a good relationship with theirs, making war even less likely then it already is. Now, you need to leave the village first thing tomorrow morning. Get moving!"

"Hai!" Sakura said as she quickly disappeared.

* * *

The Taka sit in wait at a temporary hideout near the Daimo's mansion. "We sent out the request and it was approved. I can't believe the Hokage didn't notice that the document we sent was counterfeit. Konoha ninja are so naïve, ne?" Commented Suigetsu as the other Taka took in his statement.

"Sakura should be here in 4 days. We need to stand guard to make sure she doesn't make it to the Daimo, in case she arrives early." Said Sasuke, completely ignoring Suigetsu's comment as usual.

Karin was still annoyed that thee was going to be another girl in the Taka, even though she didn't even know if Sasuke liked her or not. "Why do we have to get this Sakura girl? The Taka is doing fine without her!"

Sasuke seemed peeved as always, but still replied to Karin. "Because we need a skilled medical ninja. On top of that, she has apparently turned out very strong since our Konoha days."

"Hmph." Karin pouted as Juugo was playing with birds to her left. 'This bitch better not touch MY Sasuke,' Karin thought as she ripped out some grass.

* * *

**The story is a little slow so far, but next chapter; there will definitely be more action. Suggestions? Loved it? Hated it? Tell me your opinion! A writer always needs feedback, even on fairly short pieces. Until next chapter, my friends!**

**~ akatsukir00lz**


	3. Spotting Sakura

**Here's chapter 3. Hope you all like it. By the way, the rating might change from T to M soon, due to language and lime. And woop! a longer chapter!**

**Disclaimer: Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto, not I.**

* * *

_Day 3 of Sakura's journey_

'I wonder why the Land of Lightning sent a request for me… I'm sure Kumogakure has plenty of medic-nins that they could have sent. Why Konoha? Why Me?' Sakura pondered as she was racing to the Daimo's residence, which had just come into view.

'BECAUSE YOU'RE AWESOME AND FAMOUS!" Inner Sakura exclaimed confidently.

'Nah, I doubt that. I'll ask when I get there.' Sakura thought.

A rustling sound made Sakura loose focus for a second as she scanned for enemy shinobi. She could see nothing but small animals. 'Maybe I'm just being paranoid…' She thought as she continued on her mission.

* * *

Suigetsu and Karin were on guard as they saw a kunoichi race past. Suigetsu thought that he was a bit too close and tried to move back and then… THUD! He tripped ungracefully and landed face-first into a bush. The pink-haired ninja seemed to notice as she stopped and looked around. Lucky for the Taka, their spies were out of her range of vision. Karin and Suigetsu were about to start bickering, but kept quiet in fear of getting caught. They were going to leave the confrontation to Sasuke.

As soon as the girl raced away and out of sight, Karin decided she had to scold Suigetsu. "Dammit, Suigetsu! You almost got us caught!"

"Oi, woman. Get off my back! Let's go alert Sasuke…" Suigetsu suggested as he raced off to inform Sasuke of their target, Karin following behind.

When they reached Sasuke, he was staring intently at them. Right when Karin opened her mouth to say that they spotted Sakura, Sasuke beat her to it. "Have you spotted Sakura?"

"Yeah…" Karin said in an annoyed tone. She still didn't want anybody to upstage her. Being the only girl in the Taka, there were no other females to be compared to. Karin liked that, and she would be damned if some little girl was going to make her look bad.

"Juugo, Suigetsu, let's go. Lead the way, Karin."

"Okay," Karin said through a sigh.

* * *

Sakura was still making her way to the Daimo's quarters, when she felt 4 chakra signatures trailing her. 'Maybe I wasn't being paranoid earlier…' she thought as she stopped and looked around, prepared to fight or run; whichever was appropriate.

While Sakura was looking around, something caught her eye. 4 figures racing toward her. 'Maybe they're on their way to Kumogakure.' Then, she looked closer. Black spikey hair. Modified sound-nin outfit. Kusanagi blade. Sasuke.

Sakura was in shock. What did he want with her? Why was he here? How did he know about her mission? Who were the other 3?"

While Sakura was lost in shocked thoughts, Team Taka caught up to her and stood there. Staring. "S-Sasuke?" Sakura managed to spit out.

"THAT'S RIGHT BITCH! AND HE'S MINE!"

Sasuke rolled his eyes. "Karin! Stop it!"

Karin immediately shut her mouth and waited for Sasuke to say something. He was so quiet and mysterious, but that's why she liked him.

"Sakura. I'm here to request something of you. Join my team. Be a part of Team Taka and help us with our goal," Sasuke stated calmly as Sakura stood before him, wide-eyed.

Sakura stood there for a moment, debating on whether to be flattered or angered. After a few seconds, she decided.

"W-Why would I want to help you?" Sakura said as her voice gradually got louder. "You left Naruto, Kakashi-sensei, and I! And you expect me to go with you?!" Sakura was now mad as hell, as Juugo was trying to stay calm, Suigetsu was amused, Karin was pissed, and Sasuke was unreadable. "You already killed your brother, now what are you doing?! Huh?!! You're a traitor obsessed with revenge! I'm not some little girl infatuated with you that will do whatever you tell me to! Until I get an apology and you come back to Konoha, you can go fuck yourself!" Sakura finished, red-faced. She was surprised at her colorful language, and so was Sasuke.

"Sasuke, this girl seems to hate you, ne?" Remarked Suigetsu as he smirked, showing his pointed teeth.

Sasuke ignored Suigetsu (now was not the time for his teasing) and looked at Sakura. "Sakura, if we cannot reason with you, we will take you by force," Sasuke said, as Sakura got even angrier. She usually didn't get this angry with anyone but Naruto. She still missed Sasuke, but she couldn't let that get the best of her. She couldn't betray the village.

Sakura stared at Sasuke angrily, completely forgetting about the sharingan's genjutsu capabilities. Then, she felt lighter. Almost as if she was flying and then everything went black.

* * *

The cherry blossom fell to her knees, and then face planted into the ground.

"Where are we going next, Sasuke?" Juugo said calmly as he picked up Sakura and threw her over his shoulder.

"We're going to a hideout in the fire country to plan an attack on Konoha," Sasuke replied as he leaped into the air as headed back the way they came, with the other three scrambling to follow him.

* * *

**What now, skank?! I decided to make Sakura a little less weak. I didn't want to make Sasuke seem too cliché, and he won't be the typical asshole manipulative Sasuke that I've seen in a lot of fanfics with Team Taka and Sakura. Sorry, no SuiSaku yet. There is going to be some SuiSaku at LEAST by Chapter 5. Seeing as how I update so frequently, that won't be too long of a wait. It might make it up tonight…**

**~akatsukir00lz**


	4. Meeting Sakura

**Wazzup? Here's chapter 3. I'm doing a double, or possibly triple update today, due to the fact I'm going to be gone until Sunday or Monday. This story is going to be at least… I don't know, 10 chapters? 11? I'm not quite sure. I'm going to end it when I feel like it's appropriate. Maybe I'll do a sequel or something in the future… whatever. Enough of my blathering! Onto the story!**

**Disclaimer: Naruto belongs to Masashi Mishimoto, not I.**

* * *

"Unnnhhhh…" Sakura moaned as she sat up unaware of where she was. She was tied up in a room with an uncomfortable wood floor. She was cold and felt like she hadn't eaten in days. 'Where am I…?' Sakura thought as she looked around the bland room.

"Ah, the little princess is awake!" a voice called from beside her. Sakura let out a startled 'eep!' and quickly turned to see who was there. She was so confused that she hadn't noticed that somebody had already entered the room.

"Ahaha, frightened little girl? Don't worry, I'm forbidden to hurt you. Sasuke is a pansy like that." Sakura just started at him. He had almost white hair with a silver tinge. His eyes were a sort of yellow-gold. He was grinning at her, showing his strange pointed teeth. She thought he was strange looking to say the least. How did this guy know Sasuke?

"Not the talkative type, ne?" commented the strange guy in front of her, still holding his intimidating grin. She was too stunned to talk. She was trying to remember how she had ended up in this place, restrained with a pointy-toothed man didn't know.

"Wh-Why am I here? Who are you and how do you know Sasuke?" Sakura finally managed to ask.

"The name's Suigetsu and yours is Sakura." Suigetsu replied, arrogance in his voice.

"Well then Suigetsu, how do you know Sasuke?" Sakura demanded, annoyed at him for not answering the other half of her question.

"I'll leave the explaining to Sasuke, princess. He'll take care of you when you're awake," and with that, Suigetsu ran off.

_That girl is kinda hot…no wait, Sasuke would kill me. Never mind._

"Hey Sasuke! Your biggest fan is awake now!" Suigetsu sarcastically stated as he entered the other room.

"Hn." Sasuke grunted and headed towards the cell (it could hardly be called a room).

* * *

Sakura was sitting on the floor, still in restraints, finally recalling yesterday's events. She could hardly believe she had been so caught up in her emotions. How could she have looked into his eyes? He had the SHARINGAN for god's sake. How could she have been so careless?

Sakura felt a presence coming toward the outside of her door. Was it that Suigetsu guy again? She didn't know. And then, the door creaked open. Sasuke was standing there, arms crossed, staring.

"Well? Are you a mute? What are you here to say to me?" Sakura snapped at him, still no emotion in his onyx eyes.

"……Hn. Sakura, would you like some nourishment and freedom? Or would you rather snap at me and have my team and I leave you here?" Sasuke replied.

Sakura scoffed and looked at Sasuke with a malicious stare. "Just untie and get me something to eat." Sakura grumbled with an almost inaudible 'please' at the end.

Sasuke studied her for a second before he acknowledged her demand. "Before I do that… you must know your limitations. There are chakra seals on the border of this hideout. Even if you smash the building to rubble, they will still be there. Only my team and I can pass through the seals without being harmed. If there is any reason that you need to go outside, ask my team or I and we can accompany you and deactivate the seals for a moment. Any questions?"

'WHO ARE YOU?! MY MOTHER? YOU CAN'T TELL ME WHAT TO DO, ASSHOLE!' Inner Sakura replied as the actual Sakura replied grudgingly with a, "No…"

"Good. I will untie you now." Sasuke untied the rope that was wrapped around Sakura's body and left the room. 'Great manners…' Inner Sakura remarked sarcastically as Sakura lifted herself up and followed him.

Sasuke walked down a dark hall into a room with three others in it. Sakura recognized them from when Sasuke confronted her previously.

"Introduce yourselves." Sasuke ordered as the others stared at Sakura. She hadn't bothered to look at herself, and it's a good thing. Her hair was a mess, her face was greasy, and her clothes were covered in dirt from her previous journey.

"Sakura and I already met, right princess?" Suigetsu teasingly remarked.

Sakura gave him a disgusted look and did not reply.

"I'm Karin…" Karin said hesitantly. She still didn't like Sakura. (A/N: can you say 'jealous?')

"I am Juugo." Juugo said politely. Sakura felt a calming aura coming from him. So far, he was her favorite.

"I'm Sakura…" Sakura said meekly.

"Alright, now that you know everyone, you can go eat something now. Suigetsu, show her the kitchen," Sasuke demanded, acting in-charge as always.

"Fine… princess, follow me," Suigetsu said, annoyed at Sasuke's orders.

* * *

**Next chapter, there will be some very awkward SuiSaku moments. **

**~ akatsukir00lz**


	5. Buttering the Muffin of Sakura

**Awkward moments! Yes! I love to write perverted/foulmouthed characters. They're just like me.**

**Disclaimer: Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto, not I. Also, I don't own Cinnamon Toast Crunch, toasters, or bread loafs.**

* * *

Suigetsu lead Sakura down yet another hallway to the kitchen. If you could even call it that. It had a loaf of bread with a toaster next to it, a box off Cinnamon Toast Crunch, package of muffins, and a whole bunch of instant ramen.

Sakura nonchalantly grabbed a muffin out of the package and took a bite. It was pretty good. She was just about to take another bite, when she turned around and looked at Suigetsu. He had that creepy smile on his face. Why were his teeth pointed? 'I wonder what would happen if you kissed him?' Inner Sakura wondered. 'Not that I want to…'she finished. Sakura grimaced at the thought, unaware that she was still staring at Suigetsu.

"See something you like princess?" Suigetsu said in a cocky voice.

Sakura just shuddered and asked, "Why are you giving me that look?"

"I was just gonna ask you something, princess."

"What?" Sakura said irritably.

"Would you like your muffin buttered?"

* * *

*CRASH!!!*

"YOU PERVERTED LITTLE FREAK!!!!!!!!"

Karin and Juugo leaped up, confused. What had Suigetsu done to be called a pervert? Even the emotionless Sasuke looked interested.

All 3 shinobi entered the kitchen to see Sakura strangling Suigetsu. The pair didn't seem to notice. "Oi, woman! Get your hands off my neck!"

"As soon as you take back what you said!"

"What if I was serious?"

Suigetsu grinned and with that, he was sent flying across the room with a fuming Sakura still standing there with her fists clenched.

Karin was too shocked (and slightly amused) to scold Suigetsu, Juugo had already walked out of the room to calm down and Sasuke was still trying to analyze the situation. A half-eaten muffin, an injured pervert, and an angry girl. 'Oh god… Suigetsu, you didn't say that to her…' Sasuke thought as he walked over to Suigetsu, who was struggling to lift the rubble of the smashed furniture that was lying on top of him.

"Suigetsu, no sexual advances to Sakura, unless you want your face to be gone." Sasuke said calmly to Suigetsu.

"Yeah, yeah." Suigetsu replied, surprised at the strength of the kunoichi.

Sakura sat in silence for the rest of the day, overwhelmed by the events of the last few days. What day was it anyway? Maybe she would ask later. And boy did she need a shower.

Team Taka did the usual, bickered, conversed, trained, sat in silence with homicidal thoughts (in the case of Juugo and Sasuke), among other things.

_

* * *

_

_Late into the night_

Sakura had just finished taking a shower and was getting her pajamas on (she had her pack on when she was captured just to remind you). She was brushing her hair, when a sickeningly familiar voice came from behind the door.

"Oi, woman! Hurry up, I gotta piss!"

Oh no… it was Suigetsu. She had become quite annoyed with him after the muffin incident.

"Just a sec, asshole!" Sakura snapped at the guy behind the door. She put her things back in her pack, opened the door, and headed back to the empty prison cell, completely ignoring Suigetsu on her way.

* * *

After Suigetsu was done… relieving himself, he had a thought burst into his head.

_I wonder if she knows that she doesn't have to sleep in the empty room…_

Suigetsu headed down the hall and opened the door to the room. Sakura was sitting in the middle, looking at the floor.

"You know princess, you don't have to sleep there. There's a room with a bed and shit that's set up for you."

Sakura looked up at him. "… Oh. Where is it?"

"I'll show you as soon as you get off your ass," Suigetsu said, annoying her.

"Fine." Sakura replied. She didn't feel like clobbering him again.

Suigetsu was leading her down the corridor that had the bedrooms in it, when he heard a voice break the silence.

"Why do you always call me princess? I have a name you know."

Suigetsu grinned at her (A/N: OMG, no way!) and replied smugly. "Because you're not too bad to look at, even when you were dirty and had greasy hair. You're way hotter than that wench Karin."

Sakura looked at him with a blank expression. It was what she expected out of his mouth. In a way, she didn't mind him calling her princess. He was just saying things like he sees them, no matter how annoying or sexual they may have been. She decided not to pursue it any further and looked away.

"Well, here we are. This is your room," Suigetsu said as he opened the door. It had a full-size bed with a beige blanket and white sheets and pillows. There was a nightstand with nothing on it and a light hanging from the center of the ceiling. It was pretty bland, but at least there was furniture.

"…Thanks." Sakura said as she entered the room, Suigetsu following behind her.

"Why are you following me?" Sakura asked.

"Maybe I just want to tuck you in," Suigetsu replied with the same arrogant tone in his voice that he always had.

"I'm a big girl, I don't need you to." Sakura retorted.

Suigetsu walked closer to her, still grinning.

"What are you doing?" Sakura demanded as Suigetsu was coming toward her even closer.

Suigetsu didn't say anything and grabbed her shoulders with a fair amount of strength.

"I like my women a little feisty…" And with that, Suigetsu started to lean.

* * *

**Ooooh, cliffie! I loved the muffin incident. It sounds like like something Naruto would do, but he wouldn't know that it was innuendo. Until the next chapter!**

**~akatsukir00lz**


	6. The New Friend of Sakura

**Back from my friends house! Here's chapter 5!**

**Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto owns Naruto, not I.**

* * *

Suigetsu was now nose-to-nose with Sakura. He then proceeded to almost touch his lips to hers and then…

"Suigetsu. I presume you showed Sakura to her new room?" Observed Sasuke from out of nowhere.

"Eh?!" Suigetsu turned around, startled by the voice behind him. He then got it together and smirked. "Yeah. I did." He then turned around and looked at Sakura, who was still a little weirded out about what just happened.

"Sweet dreams, princess." Suigetsu said as he left the room, Sasuke still trying to figure out what he just saw.

"Sakura, what was Suigetsu doing that close to your face?" Sasuke asked in a serious, yet curious tone.

"Oh, um, nothing really. He was, you know, just being the weird ol' Suigetsu he always is. Hehe…" Sakura said nervously. 'Smooooooth… that was REALLY convincing. I think you meant to say, "he was about to kiss me and then you walked in and ruined the moment."' Inner Sakura said sarcastically.

"Hn." Sasuke grunted as he walked away.

'I'm not attracted to Suigetsu. He's annoying, rude, and… weirdly hot?'

* * *

_The next morning_

Sasuke and Juugo sat in the main room of the Taka's hideout, when Sakura walked into the kitchen. She had looked a lot better then she did when she woke up. She was wearing her usual mission outfit, minus the boots. Plus, her hair was clean and her face wasn't oily.

Sakura put some bread into the toaster and stood next to it, leaning back on the counter. A few seconds later, Karin walked in, glaring at Sakura. The pink-haired medic just stood there and gave Karin a huge smile. Girl-fights weren't her thing.

"Hey, having a nice fattening breakfast there, skank?" remarked Karin.

"Um, do you not like me or something?" said Sakura, ignoring Karin's insult.

"In fact, I hate you!" replied Karin in her rude tone.

"Well, I haven't done anything to you," said Sakura, being surprisingly calm in a conversation that could easily turn into an argument.

"Stay away from Sasuke! He's mine!"

"I gave up on that a while ago. Does he ignore your advances and treat you no different then anybody else?"

"You bitch!" four-eyes screeched and stomped out of the room.

"I guess that's a yes…" Sakura mumbled as her toast popped out of the toaster.

* * *

_About 2pm_

"Hmm… where is Suigetsu?" asked Sasuke.

"I hope he's dead," said Karin.

"Sakura, go check on Suigetsu," ordered Sasuke.

"Fine…" mumbled Sakura. She was still angry with Sasuke, but she was his prisoner at the moment, so she had to treat him with at least a little bit of respect.

Sakura walked down the hall and spotted the only room with the door closed. 'That's probably Suigetsu's,' she thought.

She creaked open the door and saw a half-naked Suigetsu sprawled out in bed with his eyes closed and mouth wide open. 'Oh God… this is going to be interesting…'

"Suigetsu! Wake up! It's already past 2pm!" yelled Sakura.

Suigetsu stirred and replied with a lazy, "Mmmm, Whaaaa?"

"Wake up!"

"Oh hey princess. I guess I'll get up now…" Suigetsu said as he stretched, scratched his crotch, and headed to the bathroom. He almost reminded her of Naruto.

After she woke up Suigetsu, she went back to her bedroom and got lost in thought. 'Why am I sort of liking him? He's basically a criminal. He's a complete idiot just like Naruto, but he's even worse…'

*knock knock knock*

"Hey princess, you decent?" asked a voice on the other side of the door.

Sakura was a bit startled, but gave him a, "Yep."

Suigetsu walked in with his usual cocky smile. He then sat down next to her on the bed and started to talk.

"You seem all weird about this situation. What gives?" asked Suigetsu.

"I… haven't talked to Sasuke in 3 years and then he comes to me out of the blue just to use me. It's depressing. I just… don't really know what to make of this. My village is probably unaware that this is happening, and on top of that, I don't know what day it is."

"Oh… tough stuff I guess. By the way, today's Monday," Suigetsu said, not experienced in the art of comforting people.

" _sigh _thanks…" said Sakura. 'At least he tried…'

"Eh, no problem."

"Can I ask you something?"

"Go for it."

"What is Sasuke's goal?"

"He wants to destroy Konoha. I know, kinda farfetched. Between you and me, I don't think he can do it."

"Destroy Konoha?! Where did THAT come from?"

"Some scandal with his brother and some old dudes. I wasn't really listening."

"Oh… Well, as long as Naruto's there, he won't be able to. Naruto and I will stop at nothing to get him back to the village and be friends with him again." Sakura started to tear up.

"I heard about that Naruto kid. He's annoying, ne?" Suigetsu asked, oblivious to Sakura's welling tears.

"Yeah, kinda. But he's a good guy," said Sakura, smiling with her tears drying up. How could she be smiling after she heard that she would be forced to aid Sasuke in a Konoha-destruction mission?

"At least you're in a good mood now, princess. You're not gonna bust out with 'NO FUCKING WAY! I WOULD RATHER DIE THEN HELP DESTROY KONOHA!' or something like that?" said Suigetsu, using a girly voice for his impression of her.

"Um, no. I can just refuse to fight or heal him. If he's injured enough to need my healing, he can't torture me into doing anything, and I can just run to Konoha's side or something. No matter what, I can find a way out if he goes through with this…" said Sakura.

"Hmmm, I guess that's pretty good logic. You could probably get past that weakling Karin, and Juugo would be on a rampage killing people that aren't even fighting."

"Haha, I guess. But what about you?"

"Let's just say, I like you princess. I'd let you get away if you asked nicely."

"Oh, really?"

Suigetsu just grinned at her playfully and said, "So I guess you and I are friends, eh princess?"

"Sure, whatever you say."

Suigetsu just chuckled a bit when Sasuke walked into the room.

"I see you woke up Suigetsu," Sasuke said.

"Yeah…" Sakura replied.

"……You 2 seem to be getting along," Sasuke said suspiciously.

"Yep, she's WAY cooler than that bitch Karin!" Suigetsu said enthusiastically.

"…I see. Well, we are about to have a meeting about our plans, so come to the main room," Sasuke stated and left the room.

Suigetsu and Sakura looked at each other then got up and walked to the meeting place.

* * *

**Yay! Another long chapter! I've thought out most of the story now, and I've decided that it's going to be longer than I expected. Despite the long story, it will still have lots of SuiSaku in it. Another update will come tonight!**

**~akatsukir00lz**


	7. Shopping With Sakura

**Second update today. I really like writing this story!**

**Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto owns Naruto, not I.**

* * *

Suigetsu and Sakura sat next to Juugo and Karin in the main area. Karin glared at Sakura, and then stared at Sasuke as usual. Juugo was calm, having not been on a rampage in days. Sasuke was making an awkward silence, one thing that Sakura can't stand about him.

"I have mustered up a plan to destroy Konoha during the last couple of days. We need to destroy the Hokage and the councilors first. Then we will go after the Jonin and Chunin. Once all of that is taken care of, we will wreak utter destruction on the village. The Genin and other residents don't need our worry," Sasuke announced as the other 4 Taka listen intently.

"It seems that there is a lot of activity going on within the Jonins and the Hokage at the moment, so we will depart in one week for Konohagakure."

Sakura looked down and smiled. 'Naruto is still a Genin, but he isn't weak! Naruto and Hokage-sama will take Sasuke down and bring him back!' Inner Sakura shouted as, for once in her life, Sakura's practical side agreed.

"Everyone understands?" Sasuke asked.

"Juugo's going monster over here! Too much murder talk!" Karin screamed.

Juugo's markings were beginning to spread and his personality was starting to be taken over. Sasuke walked over to him and looked him in the eye with his sharingan. Juugo then slumped as his markings receded and the panic was over.

"It seems Juugo understood… does everyone else?"

A chorus of 'yeah' was directed at Sasuke as he just nodded and left.

* * *

Sasuke was already somewhere in the hideout while the other 4 were still in the meeting place. It was quiet, but not awkward, until Karin opened her mouth.

"So, how was it being in the whore's bedroom, Suigetsu?"

Suigetsu got a frustrated look on his face and retorted, "Just because you want Sasuke to fuck you up a wall, doesn't mean Sakura wants to, bitch! Have you even seen her glomp Sasuke like you do all the time?"

Karin's face just turned red and she left the room with a 'hmph.'

"Suigetsu."

"Yeah?"

"You just called me Sakura."

"You do have a name, princess."

* * *

Over the next few days, Sakura and Suigetsu were becoming closer, talking about his past in hidden mist and hers in hidden leaf. Karin stopped with the insults and kept to her usual of hitting on Sasuke. Juugo sat outside and spoke with the birds. Sasuke did… well, whatever Sasuke usually does, nobody knows for sure.

"Suigetsu! Get up!" Sakura yelled at the unrecognizable bundle of sheets with an arm sticking out.

"Gehh, woman, are you an alarm clock or something?"

"It's noon! Time to get off your ass!"

"Fine…" Suigetsu whined as he rolled onto the floor in a heap, stood up, and headed to the shower.

Sakura headed to the main room out of boredom. She sat down and yawned. She really needed to go outside.

About 15 minutes later, a clean Suigetsu walked into the main room as Sasuke appeared behind him from out of nowhere.

"Suigetsu, we are low on food. Go to the nearest town and get some."

"Alright then, boss," Suigetsu replied sarcastically, annoyed at Sasuke's constant ordering.

Sakura perked up at this opportunity to go outside and chimed in, "Can I go with?"

Sasuke stared at her and Suigetsu just looked at Sasuke with a smile.

"Yes. Suigetsu, make sure you keep an eye on her."

Sakura was ecstatic and Suigetsu was just regular Suigetsu.

"Of course I'll keep an eye on her."

Sakura just wanted to go outside, she wasn't going to try an escape attempt. Sasuke was obviously stronger than her and she didn't want him to Mangekyo on her ass when he found her and restrained her.

* * *

Sakura and Suigetsu reached the nearest town, which was a small village with some shops here and there. They found one that looked like it sold the most food, and went inside.

"You're a woman, you know how to shop. What do we need?" Suigetsu asked.

Sakura looked at him weirdly and replied, "We're only going to be at the current hideout for 4 more days, so we can't get too much. Let's just get what we already used to have in the kitchen."

Sakura went down the isles and picked up a few things here and there, throwing them at Suigetsu. Once they had enough food to last them 4 days, they left.

As they were walking back to the hideout, something caught their eye. 6 figures in Akatsuki cloaks had flown by and were out of sight in seconds.

"Were those Akatsuki?!" Asked Sakura.

"Yeah… we should tell Sasuke. They were headed for Konoha…"

'Oh no… are they still after Naruto?'

* * *

"Are you sure they were Akatsuki?"

"Positive."

"What is that bastard trying to pull on me? I already told him I wanted to destroy Konoha dammit…" Sasuke mumbled to himself.

"What are we going to do?" Suigetsu asked as Sakura just stood next to him.

"…We're going to head to Konoha tomorrow. Alert the others," Sasuke demanded as he walked away like usual to go do… Sasuke stuff.

"You can tell Juugo, I'll tell Karin." Suigetsu said seriously(for the first time in his life) as he raced toward Karin's bedroom door.

'I guess I'll go tell Juugo…'

* * *

Sakura stepped outside and found Juugo talking to the birds. He was a nice, calm guy when he wasn't transformed.

"Hey, Juugo," Sakura said as she sat down in front of him.

"Yes?" He replied in a formal tone.

"We're leaving for Konoha tomorrow. I was supposed to tell you."

"Okay. May I ask why?" Juugo said as a bird landed on his shoulder.

"Suigetsu and I saw Akatsuki headed for Konoha while we were out."

"Ah. I think Suigetsu likes you a lot, Sakura-san."

Sakura blushed a little, as it caught her off-guard.

"Oh? Well, I guess I have sparked a bit of a friendship with him, but we're not that close," Sakura replied nervously.

"Hn. I have to disagree," said Juugo.

"I have to go, Juugo. Goodbye," Sakura said as she got up and left, not wanting the conversation to go any further.

* * *

**Slow chapter, but I needed it to add the Akatsuki sighting and awkward Juugo-ness. Next chapter, there will be a trip to Konoha, Pain, and… well, I'll gonna leave you hanging until next chapter. It will be up by tomorrow afternoon.**

**~akatsukir00lz **

**ps. Thanks to everyone that has read this story!**


	8. Telling Sakura

**Here's the next chapter. I'm a little late due to computer troubles, but it's all good now! I'm starting out this chapter with an excerpt from the last moments of Naruto vs Pain. Also, I think you'll like one particular scene…**

**Disclaimer: Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto, not I.**

**Credit for the Pain battle section goes to _NarutoFan . _com. I used their downloads for the quotes and everything in the Pain section.**

* * *

_Later the same day, in Konoha_

Naruto walked over to the last Pain, who he had just killed. He grabbed one of his piercings and pulled it out.

"Pain used this to receive chakra, allowing him to move. If I take it out, he shouldn't be able to move anymore…" Naruto thought out loud.

Naruto lingered for a few more moments, and then proceeded to find the REAL Pain, Nagato, that was in a hideout not too far outside of Konoha. He then had a conversation with him, quite a deep one. Peace, beliefs, and other ideology.

"I… will believe in you, Uzumaki Naruto…" and with that, Nagato made a hand sign. He was activating Gedo Rinnetensei. Every dead villager was being revived, and Nagato shared his last words with Naruto and Konan.

"…War brings pain… and wounds and death to both sides… There's nothing harder to accept than the deaths of those you love…… so you believe they can never die…… Especially… those who haven't known war…like… your generation… You try to find meaning in death…… but, there's only pain… and hatred… that you don't know what to do with… Dying like trash… never ending hatred…. Pain that never heals… that… is war… Naruto… this… is what… you must face…heh… the book… and you… it's like… someone… set this all up… or… maybe… this is the hand of the real God… my role is over now… Naruto… you… can really-"

Nagato had just died, entrusting the world to Naruto.

* * *

Sakura had just returned from outside and found Suigetsu.

"Suigetsu," Sakura started, and attracted his gaze. "Does Sasuke know anyone in the Akatsuki right now? He said something like 'what is that bastard up to' that sounded like he knew them."

"… Sasuke struck a deal with the Akatsuki. We helped them get the 8-tailed beast and worked with them, but from the start he's been half-hearted about it. If the Akatsuki did anything to Konoha, he will probably withdraw the Taka from working with them," Suigetsu said, trying to be serious, because this was a hard subject for Sakura. Even an idiot could tell that.

Sakura was surprised, but at the same time, she still believed Suigetsu's words. "He sure is switching sides a lot."

"That's an understatement…" Suigetsu joked. Sakura just giggled a little. Even though she was angry with Sasuke and his decisions, she still couldn't help but laugh. Lately, her opinion of Sasuke has been that he's a bit foolish. He's all over the place with his plans, and from a shinobi's perspective, he's ruled by his emotions. Hardy the way to execute a strategy.

"I'm gonna go pack. See you later."

"Alright princess."

Sakura walked back to her room, still thinking about Sasuke. 'I can't wait to see how long it takes for him to get captured in Konoha.' Inner Sakura said casually. Suigetsu somehow put her at ease in the situation.

* * *

_Before bed the same day_

Sakura had just changed into her pajamas. Simple, just loose short-shorts and a tank top. She turned out the lights and was about to climb in bed, when she heard a knock at her door.

"Come in."

Suigetsu opened the door and walked over to her, not bothering with the light.

"Tomorrow might be the last time we see each other, princess," he said with a neutral voice. Sakura looked down before she replied.

"I guess so… before I go to bed, can I say something to you?"

Suigetsu gave her a weird look. "Sure, go ahead."

"Thanks… for being my friend while I was here. You made me feel a lot better."

Suigetsu looked at her and then smiled. "No problem. But before you go to bed, I want to give you something to remember me by."

'I bet he's gonna try to kiss you again!' Inner Sakura screeched. 'Shut. Up.' Practical Sakura replied.

They looked at each other for a moment and then Suigetsu leaned in and grabbed her waist. She looked into his golden eyes as he looked into her jade ones. He then moved his face into hers, closed his eyes, and pressed his lips to hers. She would normally push a guy off that tried to kiss her, but this felt different. It felt… right.

Sakura wrapped her arms around his neck as he licked the outside of her lips, asking for access. She granted it, opening her mouth slightly. Their tongues danced as he pushed her down on the bed.

His hands moved higher up her sides and hers moved around his neck to the hem of his shirt. She lifted it up and he removed his hands and mouth from her and took it off, revealing his muscled torso. So far, she liked what she saw.

"Like what you see this time, Sakura?" he asked playfully.

"You called me Sakura."

"That's your name, isn't it?" and then Suigetsu crashed his lips with hers for the second time. His hands moved up her shirt and she let out a little gasp.

* * *

Karin was sitting in the main area with Sasuke and Juugo, and got an odd feeling.

"Sakura and Suigetsu's chakra signals are acting funny. Maybe I'll be nice and see what's going on."

"Hn," Sasuke replied, talkative as usual.

Karin proceeded to walk down the hall to Sakura's room. The uneven chakra signals were getting stronger. She then opened the door and was shocked.

* * *

Suigetsu's hands went farther up Sakura's shirt and then a sliver of light hit them. There was Karin, standing there looking at them with her mouth open in disbelief.

Suigetsu slowly took his hands out from under her shirt and Sakura let go of him. They were both red-faced.

"OH MY GOD, THEY WERE MAKING OUT!" screamed Karin as Suigetsu was putting his shirt back on.

"Goddammit…" Suigetsu groaned.

'I told you he was going to kiss you!'

'Shut. Up.'

* * *

**They can never seem to get any privacy, can they? Next chapter: an awkward conversation, Konoha, and Madara. Next chapter will be up later tonight around 11pm Pacific Time or something.**

**~akatsukir00lz**


	9. Naruto Finds Sakura

**Here's the new chapter! Hope you like it. Team 7 drama up ahead!**

**Disclaimer: Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto, not I.**

* * *

"You know, it's rude to come in without knocking," said Suigetsu, trying to cover up the fact that he had been making out with a prisoner.

"Well, I don't think that compares to heavy petting with our captive!"

Karin and Suigetsu were glaring at each other, and then Sasuke walked into the room.

"What's this I hear about Sakura and Suigetsu, Karin?" asked Sasuke.

Suigetsu opened his mouth to say something, but Karin beat him to it. "They were all over each other on her bed!"

Sasuke got a strange look on his face. He glanced to Suigetsu, then to Sakura and repeated this process several times.

"Karin. Suigetsu. Leave. I want to talk to Sakura."

Suigetsu and Karin both left, bickering all the way.

Sakura was embarrassed beyond belief, but at the same time, she was curious as to what Sasuke was going to say.

There was a short silence, and then Sasuke broke it. "Was what happened voluntary on your part?" Oh god. Now Sakura wanted to crawl in a hole. THAT is what he was going to say? No 'I love you and Suigetsu can't have you' or anything. Just formal, emotionless Sasuke.

Sakura looked down and replied with a meek, "Y-yeah."

Sasuke didn't move a hair. "Hn. I hope you know that I won't allow you 2 to be together as long as you are in the Taka."

That made Sakura angry. Sasuke thought he was the boss of her, and it really ticked her off.

"What makes you think that you can control that?" Sakura asked in a condescending voice.

"……I have my ways," and with that irritating statement, Sasuke left the room, leaving a fuming Sakura behind him. They really needed to patch things up soon, or she was sure to murder him in her sleep.

That night, Sakura did not close her eyes once. She stared at the ceiling, hoping that Team 7 would be reunited. She wanted Naruto to defeat Sasuke, Sasuke to be brought back to Konoha, and then Sasuke, Naruto, and her would patch things up. That's what she wanted, but she didn't know how easy the patching things up would be.

* * *

_6 am the next morning_

Karin burst into Suigetsu's room to kick him awake, Sasuke gently awoke Juugo (not wanting a rampage), and Sakura was already anxious to leave.

_6:45am the same morning_

Team Taka were all set and racing to Konoha. Karin kept looking over to Sakura and Suigetsu suspiciously, while Juugo and Sasuke were calm and focused on getting to Konoha by noon.

Suigetsu ran his hand across Sakura's face and grinned at her when Karin was facing forward, almost as if to tell her that the night before wasn't just a one-time thing. Sakura just gave him her sweet smile and kept with the journey.

* * *

_11am the same day_

"Konoha is supposed to be here…"

What stood before the 5 shinobi was not the village they had expected. There was almost nothing left. People were rebuilding the whole place. It was unrecognizable. The only thing that could identify the area was Hokage Rock.

"Konoha does not exist at the moment," said a strange voice behind the Taka.

They all turned around and saw Madara.

"What happened here? I wanted to destroy Konoha!" exclaimed Sasuke.

"My colleague Pain got to the village first."

"He takes orders from you! You could've told him no!" Sasuke was now very agitated.

"Sasuke, the Akatsuki's goals are more important than yours, I'm sorry to say. I wanted Konoha gone, but I didn't care who did it. It was 2 against 1 in this situation."

Sasuke was extremely frustrated now. He looked at Madara, who was emotionless (it runs in the Uchiha blood) and said something that would not settle well with him.

"Taka and Akatsuki no longer work together. I'm done."

Madara would have had an irked look on his face if he weren't wearing a mask.

"I told you I would have to kill you if you betrayed Akatsuki. I guess you are now considered deceased."

Madara then pulled out a blade and was about to swing it at Sasuke, when Karin yelled something.

"HUGE chakra incoming!"

Madara was then hit with a huge rasenshuriken in the heart. He would have teleported if he had seen it coming just a moment sooner. He was a gory mess laying on the ground at the feet of Sasuke when Naruto landed on top of Madara.

"Sasuke-teme! I'm going to bring you back this time!"

Sakura felt a wave of nostalgia, while Juugo, Karin, and Suigetsu were all watching the scene in front of them. 'Sasuke-teme…'

Sakura knew it was up to Naruto to fight Sasuke. They were rivals. She would help bring Sasuke back, but Naruto had to do he violent part.

"Sakura?! What are you doing with Sasuke?!" Naruto yelled when he noticed her.

"She was dragged off against her will… dobe," Sasuke answered for her.

'Oh no… Naruto's gonna explode!'

* * *

**Perfect spot for a cliffie, eh? I thought I had to include some 'dobe' and 'teme' in this chapter. Kakashi, Yamato, and Sai will appear next chapter. Naruto isn't gonna be too happy when he reacts to Sasuke's statement about kidnapping Sakura. I'm thinking of adding some Danzo, Tsunade, and assassination in the near future. Also, there will be some trials, prison, and Orochimaru-ness. Until tomorrow!**

**~akatsukir00lz**


	10. Escaped Sakura

**Hello! I took a few days off to dye my hair and have my imagination bounce off the walls. Oh! Thanks to ****Oh My Kira****, ****Dragon's Host****, and everyone else who has reviewed this story. I read all my reviews, and appreciate all of them, no matter if they say I need improvement or not. Also, if any of you have a MySpace, you should add me. I love to meet anyone who likes Naruto and other manga like me! Myspace . com / iwiwsawiaigganm Enjoy this chapter! Not much SuiSaku in this, but it's an important part of the storyline.**

**Disclaimer: Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto, not I.**

**Recap:**

"_Sakura?! What are you doing with Sasuke?!" Naruto yelled when he noticed her._

"_She was dragged off against her will… dobe," Sasuke answered for her._

'_Oh no… Naruto's gonna explode!'_

* * *

"What the hell!!! You forced her to be on your team??!!!" Naruto yelled with anger as he started to gain a feral appearance.

"Hmm, can't control your emotions, as always, dobe."

Naruto just stared at Sasuke angrily as he started to almost get to 1 tail. Just then, Sai, Yamato, and Kakashi appeared behind Naruto.

"Naruto, control yourself. I understand why you're angry, but you don't want nine-tails to hurt every person in sight," said Yamato, not wanting to use another seal to calm Naruto.

The nine-tails' energy started to retreat back inside the blonde, as he was caught in a staring match with Sasuke, not believing that he would kidnap a comrade.

* * *

'Thank God Sai, Kakashi, and Yamato are here… I don't know what would happen if Naruto started to get those weird tails again…' Sakura thought as she looked at Naruto, who was calming down, but was still angry.

'I need to get back to them… at least Suigetsu won't stop me, but I don't know about the other 3…'

Sakura was looking across from her at Kakashi, Yamato, and Sai. 'They would never let me get taken as long as they're here.'

* * *

"Naruto… if you continue to try and get in my way, I will have to take care of you one and for all," Sasuke said with a quiet confidence.

"Pretty strong battle cry for someone that almost got beheaded a moment ago, teme!" Naruto retorted.

"Hn. Karin, Juugo, Suigetsu. I will take care of Naruto. You take care of the rest if they try to intervene. And don't let Sakura get away."

Sasuke reached to his sword and grabbed the handle. He did not pull it out yet, as he was waiting for Naruto to strike first.

"I'm going to stop you, Sasuke! And then you're coming back to Konoha!" and then Naruto started to form a rasengan and ran at Sasuke.

"Wait! Nar-" Kakashi tried to say, but was too late.

*BOOM*

Smoke rose from the area where Naruto and Sasuke collided. By then, the rest of the Taka and Team 7 were away from the blast.

Everyone watched as the smoke cleared and two figures stood. Somehow, Sasuke stopped Naruto's rasengan and was standing there, calm.

"Always in such a rush… Naruto."

* * *

As the blast was about to clear, Sakura was thinking up a plan to get to Kakashi and the others. Just then Suigetsu looked at her and nodded. She nodded back, and her plan was about to be in action. (A/N: ninjas always seem to understand what each other are planning without words, right?)

No matter how much they hated each other, in times like this, they always had a level of trust. Suigetsu walked behind Karin.

"Suigetsu, what the hell are you do-" Suigetsu had hit her hard on the neck. She passed out. The only Taka that seemed to notice was Juugo, since Sasuke was now shooting chidori at Naruto from all directions, and Naruto was in Sage Mode, and throwing attacks right back at him. Maybe the level of trust was too high…

"Suigetsu, why did you do that to Karin?" Juugo asked, looking at Suigetsu, while not noticing that the Sakura by him was a clone, generated when everyone was distracted for a moment.

"Bitch gets in the way…" Suigetsu said, satisfied.

* * *

"Sai… you noticed that, correct?" Kakashi asked the socially hopeless shinobi.

"Yes. Should I go after Ugly-Dog?"

"Yes. Bring her back to Konoha and take her to Shizune." (A/N: Tsunade's in a coma after the Pain fiasco happened, remember?)

"Hai." Sai dashed off to locate Sakura who was already heading to Konoha.

* * *

Meanwhile, the fight between Naruto and Sasuke had both ninja tired out. They were both almost equal in power. Sasuke used the amaterasu, which made him completely fatigued. Naruto was still healing from the battle with Pain and had used up his sage chakra.

"Heh, gotta hand it to you. You're actually pretty strong now…"

"Same goes for you, Sasuke-teme!"

"We're both out of chakra…"

"Guess that means it's time for some Taijutsu, eh?"

"…" Sasuke fell over, leaving Naruto still standing and feeling pretty good about himself.

Before Naruto could start rejoicing, his knees gave out and he fell to the ground in front of Sasuke. Both shinobi were now unconscious, leaving the rest of the job to Kakashi and Yamato.

Juugo was now torn. Him and Suigetsu could fight the two Jonin, but what for? They were not going to kill Sasuke, whom he still believed was an incarnation of Kimimaro, and he was not that passionate about what Sasuke was doing.

Suigetsu, on the other hand, was sure what he wanted to do. "Yo! Konoha people! Can I go with you?! I'm SO done with getting ordered around by Uchiha!" Just then, Sakura's clone had poofed away, and Juugo figured out what Suigetsu had done.

Yamato and Kakashi looked at Suigetsu, surprised at what he just said.

"… You're going to have to get escorted by the ANBU and get interrogated," Yamato replied.

"Sure, why not?" Suigetsu replied, being his usual confident self.

Yamato and Kakashi took Naruto and Sasuke and were about to take off, when Kakashi turned around and spoke to Suigetsu.

"I will send people for you 3… plus, the village probably wants to talk with you…"

"Fine… I can wait," Suigetsu said childishly as he crossed his arms.

Kakashi and Yamato were now racing to Konoha, leaving the unconscious firecrotch, the crazy giant, and the sharp-toothed albino. Meanwhile, the corpse of Uchiha Madara was nowhere to be found.

* * *

**Bwahahahaha, Madara never dies! Just to clear this up, Danzo has not been elected Hokage just yet. Next chapter: Juugo and Suigetsu talk ideology, Suigetsu, Karin, and Juugo get put in prison, Sasuke wakes up and gets put in prison, Danzo gets elected, and Shizune and Sakura have a girl-to-girl talk. My chapters are never overly long. That's just the way I write, but I still manage to get the story in there, right? One more thing, if you're confused by anything in the story, feel free to ask! This timeline is REALLY close to the current chapters being released in Japan weekly, so it may be a bit confusing to those who haven't read every single chapter. Until next time!**

**~akatsukir00lz**


	11. Annoying Sakura

**Sorry for the wait! Here's the next chapter. Oh, I want to explain why Suigetsu knocked out Karin in the last chapter. Karin can sense chakra, and she would be able to tell if Sakura was getting away, so Suigetsu took care of that. As far as this chapter goes, it's not really a conversation about ideology between Suigetsu and Juugo, more of what to do with their life.**

**Disclaimer: Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto, not I.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

"Suigetsu… why did you help the kunoichi get away?" Juugo asked in a monotone.

Suigetsu looked at him with a surprisingly neutral expression. "There's something about the girl… that I like. Plus, I'm tired of getting ordered around by the Uchiha. If he wasn't taken by the Jonin, he would've been hilariously bitter."

"Ah."

Juugo and Suigetsu sat in silence for a few minutes. Karin still hadn't come to, and was facedown in the dirt. Neither of the boys seemed to care, though.

Finally breaking the silence, Juugo looked at Suigetsu and asked yet another question.

"Why are we going back to Konoha?"

Suigetsu looked at the sky and began his reply. "Because, maybe we can work something out with them, get sent back to our original villages, and forget all the hell we experienced with Orochimaru."

"… My hell began before Orochimaru. I do not have a home village."

"You're right. In your case, you think Sasuke is an incarnation of Kimimaro or something, right?"

"Correct."

"Well, as much as I hate to say it, maybe you should stay with the brat. Which means, for now at least, going back to Konoha."

"…" Juugo pondered Suigetsu's suggestion. Suigetsu was being slightly more intelligent today. Maybe it was the change of scenery. "I think you are correct."

"Heh, of course," Suigetsu said as he got his trademark grin across his face.

"What are we to do about Karin?"

"The bitch is gonna get taken with us anyway. Just let her breathe dirt for now. She was an irritating skank to all of us."

Juugo got a slight smirk on his face (well, as close to a smirk as it gets with Juugo) and looked at the sky. "You're right."

* * *

_Meanwhile, in Konoha's Hokage Tower_

"It is settled. Danzo is Rokudaime!"

Danzo headed to the Hokage's office and took it upon himself to finish the paperwork that was still there. He was scribbling away with his pen, when one of the councilors walked into the bureau.

"How do you think the Kages will react when they see you? This was quite a quick decision and Tsunade-hime is not dead and has not resigned," said Homura.

"They have to accept me. After all, I have been high in the ranks for decades. Plus, the era of pacifism is over. Sandaime's teachings were for weaklings. Tsunade only continued the limitation and made our village even more pathetic. Now is the time for me to rule. I will make Konoha stronger than it has ever been!" Danzo finished.

"…Hn," Homura said as he walked out of the room. In his mind, he disagreed with Danzo and was going to side with Tsunade when she woke up.

"You do not think Danzo will make a good Hokage, do you?" Koharu said as Homura passed her in the halls.

"Never. You know… I am not usually one to go against laws, but… I will find a way to knock Danzo off his throne."

"In this case… I agree with you."

"Good. Now, we need to think of something in the next couple of days."

"Well then, let's get thinking."

Homura just smiled and walked out the door, with Koharu following. An international scandal was about to be planned.

* * *

As soon as Kakashi and Yamato dropped off Sasuke and Naruto at the hospital, they raced off to the Hokage's office when they found the two councilors just walking out.

"Why are you two in such a hurry? How did things go with the Uchiha?" asked Koharu.

"Sasuke is at the hospital, as is Naruto. They are both unconscious. We need some ANBU to escort some foreign ninja that were traveling with Sasuke into Konoha and off to Ibiki to be interrogated," Yamato replied.

Koharu and Homura looked at each other and then nodded. "We will take care of that. Yamato, Kakashi, go guard Naruto and Sasuke. Danzo has become Hokage and we don't know what he will want to do with them when he finds out that they are both here."

Kakashi and Yamato were taken aback, but decided to ask questions later. "Alright. We will be at the hospital," Kakashi said as he and Yamato raced off.

Homura pulled out a scroll and placed his hand in the center of a circle in the middle of it. 10 ANBU agents appeared, kneeling before both of the elders.

"There are foreign shinobi on the outskirts of Konoha. Find them and bring them to Ibiki."

"Hai!" all of the agents said in unison as they disappeared in a puff of smoke.

* * *

Suigetsu and Juugo were both sitting peacefully on the ground behind Karin. Suddenly, they were both grabbed and sedated. The ANBU agents carried all 3 of the unconscious bodies back to Konoha.

* * *

"…the fuck? Where am I?" Suigetsu said, as he sat in a prison cell.

"We are in a prison, Suigetsu. We will probably be interrogated soon," said Juugo's voice from an unknown location in the large building.

"Is Karin awake yet? Bitch has been out for a while."

"She is the first being interrogated."

"Oh. I guess the village is low on men."

"It seems that is so."

"Whatever… it's not like they're getting any interesting information or anything."

Juugo did not reply after that, as an ANBU agent came and unlocked his cell, took him by the handcuffs, and escorted him to a room to be interrogated.

"Dammit. This is boring. I wish princess were here, then we could have some real fun in here," Suigetsu said pervertedly.

* * *

"…Unnnhhhhhhhh…" Sasuke groaned as he sat up, only to find Kakashi at his bedside.

"So you're finally awake," Kakashi said as Sasuke was trying to process what had happened.

"Am I… in Konoha?"

"Yes. Sasuke, you must be careful. Rokudaime Hokage has a grudge against your family and will want you dead most likely if you escape again."

"Rokudaime? Who's the new Hokage?" Sasuke asked, realizing that trying to run away from the hospital would be futile, given his current condition.

"Danzo."

Sasuke clenched his fists and got a very murderous aura around him. Danzo. The man who is at fault for his clan being wiped out. The reason he killed his beloved brother, then to find out he did it for no reason. He was now head of the village.

'Destroy Konoha? No. I will destroy Danzo. Then maybe I can be at peace…' Sasuke thought.

"Is something wrong, Sasuke?" Kakashi asked, realizing that 'Danzo' was taboo around Sasuke.

"Dammit… I WILL kill the current Hokage. I don't care if the village doesn't take me back. This village has done nothing but disrespect my family, and I'm tired of it. When these wounds are healed, it's time to say goodbye to that asshole!" Sasuke exclaimed, as a wound on him opened at the same moment. "Aggh!"

Kakashi looked at Sasuke, dumbfounded. Perhaps he would ask Sasuke about this when he was in a better mood and he didn't have any open wounds.

A medic came into the room and closed up Sasuke's wound and gave him a lecture about not moving so sudden. He wasn't listening. He was busy wallowing around in his anger.

Suddenly, an ANBU agent burst into the room.

"Uchiha Sasuke must come with me."

Kakashi looked at the ANBU agent. 'Shit… did the news get out so soon?'

"…fine. Be wary of his wounds," Kakashi said obediently.

"Hai."

The agent took Sasuke out of bed, bound his hands and took him to the same prison that Suigetsu, Karin, and Juugo were currently residing.

"…maybe I should go check on Naruto…" Kakashi thought out loud as he got up and headed to Naruto's hospital room.

* * *

Sakura was now in her apartment with Shizune. Shizune insisted they go there to explain the current situation. (A/N: she isn't with Tsunade. Tsunade is being taken care of by medics at the moment.)

"…wow. All that happened while I was gone?" Sakura asked in disbelief.

"Yep. Now, tell me about your time with Sasuke and his platoon. How was it?"

"Well… Sasuke was a douche, this girl Karin was a real bitch, this guy Juugo was antisocial, and this guy Suigetsu…" Sakura paused for a moment to think of what to say.

Shizune got a slight smile on her face. "He was what?"

"… well… he was… uh… well… I- uh…" Sakura started to sweat.

Shizune's smile grew. "Do you like him?"

Sakura looked at her, caught off guard. "W-What?"

"Come ooooonnnnn, you know what I'm talking about."

Sakura was really nervous at this point. "…yeah. I like him," she admitted.

Shizune squealed. "Did you kiss him yet?" she asked full of interest.

Sakura turned red, trying to find a way out of the conversation she was having.

"Oh my God, you did!" Shizune squealed once again, leaving Sakura extremely embarrassed.

"…y-yeah."

Shizune squealed once again, but even louder than before.

"Was he good?"

"I'm not answering that."

"Come ooooonnnnnnnnn!"

"No."

"Please?"

"N.O. No."

"Your defiance says it all," Shizune said, trying to get an answer out of Sakura. Instead, she got something less pleasant.

*BANG*

"Owwww… Sheesh, you and Tsunade are like twins…"

"Hmph."

* * *

**Hope you liked it! This one's a bit longer then usual. I'm gonna kill Danzo off soon, and I want to put some Sai in there too. I want Sai and Sasuke to meet also. I'm not really sure what's coming next chapter. Probably some Sai-ness. Other then that, I'm not entirely sure. Until next time.**

**~akatsukir00lz**


	12. Scaring Sakura

**Sorry it's been so long! I've been busy with concerts and piercings. Industrials are painful… Here is the next chapter. I've been reading manga lately, and I've decided that Suigetsu is my new favorite character of the moment. I hope he doesn't die, since that seems to be a recurring theme for my favorites. Kimimaro: dead. Itachi: dead. Deidara: dead. Hidan: presumed dead. DAMMIT! They were all so awesome! I wish I could rip out my spine and use it as a sword! Whatever, enough of my ranting!**

**Disclaimer: Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto, not I.**

* * *

"Hōzuki Suigetsu. You are from Kirigakure, correct?" Ibiki said professionally. If you call tying people to iron chairs with chakra strings a profession.

"Yep," Suigetsu said casually.

"It is said that you were training to be one of the next generation 7 Ninja Swordsmen. You were reported missing from Kirigakure approximately 7 years ago. What was the meaning of that?"

Suigetsu swallowed his pride and answered, "Orochimaru kidnapped me for some weird reason before I ever had the chance to become one of the 7 swordsmen… then he started doing weird-ass experements on me, made it so I can turn into water, and then locked me up in a water tank."

The chuunin in the room next to Ibiki wrote down everything Suigetsu said and then looked up at him, waiting for Ibiki to ask something else.

"If you were locked in a water tank, then how did you end up with Uchiha Sasuke?"

"After he killed Orochimaru, he freed me. I figured I owed him a favor, so I joined his team. First, we got the red-haired bitch, and then we got the bipolar freak. Oh yeah, before we got firecrotch, we went to Nami no Kuni and I took Zabuza-sempai's sword from his grave. So anyway, after we got bipola-"

"You are referring to Karin and Juugo, correct?" Ibiki interrupted.

"Yep. Anyway, after we got Juugo, Sasuke finally told us why he was getting a team together. He wanted to kill his brother. I thought staying with Sasuke would be perfect, since his brother travels with Hoshigaki Kisame, and Kisame has one of the 7 swords. If it wasn't for that, I probably would've left his team earlier."

The unnamed chuunin was frantically writing, and then stopped a few seconds later.

"We will give this information to the Hokage when he returns. We will also need to contact the Mizukage when she returns."

"Ne? Are the Kages going on a beer run or something?" Suigetsu asked innocently.

Ibiki didn't react to his somewhat amusing statement and replied, "I am not obligated to tell you. You will have to sit in your cell until the Kages return. Since your chakra current showed no signs of deception, you will be allowed certain privilages. You will be informed of them later."

The chakra strings released and another chuunin came into the room and proceeded to bind Suigetsu's wrists with handcuffs. He then took Suigetsu to his cell. Suigetsu cooperated, even though he was really annoyed that he was having to stay in his cell for days.

* * *

"AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!!!!! NOOOOOO!!!! DON'T HURT SAKURA-CHAN!!!!!!!!!" Naruto screamed as his eyes flew open and he sat up in bed.

Kakashi and Yamato's eardrums were ringing. "I see you're awake, Naruto," Kakashi said.

Once Naruto was back into reality, he looked around the room. "What happened? Last thing I remember is trying to kick Sasuke's ass."

"You both passed out before there was a clear winner."

Naruto's face lit up. "Does that mean teme is here?!"

Kakashi and Yamato both didn't want to answer, knowing the two likely outcomes of a meeting between Naruto and Sasuke. A) a physical battle will break out B) a verbal battle will break out and cause Sasuke to want to escape.

Naruto took the silence as a yes and bolted out of bed. "I wanna talk to teme! What room is he in?!"

"Naruto, I don't think you two should see eachother right now. You will end up fighting in the hospital, wounded. Plus, Sasuke is being interrogated right now." Yamato said calmly.

Naruto's head fell and he looked back at the two jonin. "Does that mean he's over at the prison?"

"We don't know yet. I'm sure we will be informed soon."

Naruto sat back down in bed and mumbled to himself. "Dammit…"

* * *

Sasuke was tied to an iron chair with chakra strings right when he was dropped off at the prison.

"Uchiha Sasuke, correct?" Ibiki asked.

Sasuke replied, "…yeah," with a really bitter look on his face.

"You left Konohagakure 3 years ago to be Orochimaru's disciple. You hoped that he would make you strong enough to kill Uchiha Itachi, correct?"

"Yes."

"You have already killed him. What are you planning now?"

Sasuke glared at Ibiki and spat, "That's none of your business."

Ibiki kept a dtraight face and moved on.

"Is it your will to stay in Konoha now?"

"…Yes."

"And why is that?"

"None of your business."

"Are you planning anything against Konoha?"

'It's technically not against Konoha… Just the Hokage…'

"No."

"Why did you take Haruno Sakura?"

"I wanted to have a medic ninja on my platoon."

"Your chakra didn't show signs of deception. You are still a prisoner until the Hokage and Mizukage are back."

Sasuke shot Ibiki a dirty look as he was rushed back to the hospital. His room was planned to be kept under surveillance by Kakashi and a few ANBU.

* * *

_Meanwhile_

Sakura was walking down the street of her neighborhood, the first to be rebuilt after the Pain scandal (A/N: lucky her!), when an ANBU agent plpped right in front of her.

"Eep!"

"Sorry for startling you, Sakura-san, but I was told to inform you that Dickless and Sasuke are both awake and at the hospital. Also, Sasuke's companions are being held at the prison and being allowed visitors."

"Oh, It's you Sai!"

Sakura thought for a moment. 'You should go have some fun with Suigetsu in his cell!' Inner Sakura chimed in. Sakura ignored her other personality and continued her conversation with Sai.

"I'm gonna go see Naruto and Sasuke."

Sakura ran off toward the hospital and Sai disappeared in a cloud of smoke.

* * *

_5 minutes later_

The door creaked open as Sakura entered Naruto's hospital room.

"SAKURA-CHAN!!!!!!!" Naruto screamed when he saw her.

"Keep it down, idiot! Anyway, are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm being released tomorrow and going straight to Ichiraku!"

"That was expected…"

Yamato was sitting in a chair in the corner of the room.

"Hello Yamato-sensei," Sakura greeted.

"Hello Sakura. Glad to see you weren't hurt."

"Hey! Sensei! I don't see Kakashi, where is he? And is Sasuke back yet?" Naruto interrupted.

Sasuke was back at the hospital. Kakashi had returned to Sasuke's room where they were sitting in silence. Yamato didn't want to tell him, but he figured he had to.

"They're both here in the hospital. In Sasuke's room."

With that, Naruto jumped out of bed and ran out of the room to ask where Sasuke was staying.

Sakura gave a concerned look at the door. "Do you think they'll patch things up?"

"After some amount of arguments, but definitely."

* * *

**There you go! Not very much Sai-ness, but still some. Karin and Juugo's interrogations went normally, just to clear that up. I didn't feel like writing them, haha. Next chapter: Sai talking dicks, lots of introductions, and lots of dobe-teme. Hope you liked it!**

**~akatsukir00lz**


	13. Pissing Off Sakura

**Hello again! I was originally going to put Sai in this chapter, but I decided that I'm not going to. Also, I postponed the introductions for next chapter. Dobe-teme took more time then expected. I can almost sleep on my left ear now, but not quite. A 10-guage industrial is more painful than I thought! Also, I just completed my Naruto collection! I have volumes 1-45 now! Woop! Anyway, here's the chapter.**

**Disclaimer: Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto, not I.**

* * *

The nurses at the Konoha hospital were all about to go on break, when a certain obnoxious blonde burst out of his room and started demanding to know where Sasuke was.

"Which room is Sasuke in???!!!!!!"

"I-um, I'm sorry sir, who is it you're looking for? F-first and last name?" stuttered the surprised nurse.

"Uchiha Sasuke!!!"

The nurse looked at a clipboard in front of her and scanned down. "Oh! Here it is… Uchiha Sasuke is in room 19, but there's a note here that says no visitors are allowed…"

"Thanks, lady!" Naruto yelled as he ran off to find room 19, completely ignoring the fact that the nurse told him no visitors.

"W-wait! He's not allowed to have visitors…" the nurse said in a failed attempt to stop Naruto.

Naruto was running down the halls, looking for Sasuke's room, when he finally came across a plaque that read '19' on a door. There was just one problem; ANBU agents were guarding the door.

"Let me in, dammit!" he demanded.

"We cannot. You are not allowed. The only people allowed in this room are the councilors, ANBU, and Hatake Kakashi."

"What?! I need to get in there, Goddammit! What the fuck is this shit?! I can't see my own fucking friend in the motherfucking hospital?!!! Who the hell do you think you are? Huh?! I oughtta…" Naruto went on to invent some new combinations of curse words as the ANBU just stood there, mouths agape under their masks.

* * *

"Let me in, dammit!" a muffled voice screamed from beyond room 19's door. Kakashi and Sasuke woke from their awkward silence and looked at the door.

"Don't tell me… it's the dobe…" Sasuke mumbled to himself.

'This should be interesting… I hope Naruto doesn't grow any tails…' Kakashi thought.

A string of curses came from outside the door. "Oh dear… I think we should let him in before he has an aneurysm..." Kakashi suggested.

"Hn," Sasuke answered. By the tone and minute facial movements, Kakashi surmised that it meant 'yes.'

* * *

"… and then some assholes tell me that I can't come in-" Naruto was interrupted by the creaking of the door to room 19 opening.

"It's alright… Naruto can come in," Kakashi said to the ANBU. They nodded in agreement as they stepped out of the way to let Naruto into the room.

"Thanks sensei!" Naruto said as he ran into the room and looked at who was lying in bed.

"Dobe…"

"Teme…"

There was a dramatic silence as Naruto tried to think of something to say to start out their conversation.

"You left us, Sasuke. Sakura-chan, Kakashi and I looked for you everywhere and every time we found you, you ran off!"

"… I think you're forgetting, Naruto. I am an avenger. It's my life's purpose to avenge my clan and Itachi."

"Avenge… Itachi?! Back at Orochimaru's hideout, you said that you wanted to kill Itachi and that you didn't care if Orochimaru took your body!"

"I didn't know the truth of Uchiha back then… and I only said that I didn't care about Orochimaru taking my body because I knew he was listening. I wouldn't waste any more time on that miserable psycho then absolutely necessary."

"Okay… I understand the Orochimaru part, but 'truth of Uchiha?' Itachi killed everyone and left the village to join Akatsuki!"

"Naruto… I don't have to explain anything to you." Sasuke now had a sense of anger in his voice. He still didn't like talking about what he did to Itachi.

"Yes, you do! What do you mean by 'truth?' You killed Itachi and now you wanna avenge him?! What the hell?!"

Sasuke now started to think. Naruto was his best friend and his rival. Maybe he should tell him. "Itachi… was ordered to kill Uchiha by Danzo. As a mission."

Kakashi and Naruto's eyes widened. "W-what?"

"Danzo had a grudge against the Uchiha and still does. I didn't find out about it until after I killed Itachi. That was Madara's plan."

"Is that why you didn't come back after you killed Itachi? You're probably gonna try to kill Danzo now… and isn't Madara the Akatsuki member with the mask?"

"You're correct on all three."

"Okay, now that that's covered, why the HELL did you kidnap Sakura-chan?!!!"

"I figured a good medical ninja would be good for my platoon. That's all."

"You kidnapped your FRIEND! That's horrible! She cared about you and you kidnap her in return?!"

"Heh… she was pretty mad at me…"

"How dare you laugh?!!!! What the fu-" Naruto was interrupted by someone yelling at the ANBU outside.

"I need in NOW dammit!" yelled a familiar female voice.

Kakashi got up and opened the door. Yamato was trying to calm Sakura and Sakura was in a stance that hinted that she was about to beat the living hell out of the ANBU.

"These two are fine." The two ANBU nodded and moved to let Yamato and Sakura in.

"Sakura-chan!!! I was just about to ask the teme what was wrong with him that made him kidnap you!" Naruto barked.

Sakura had a somewhat sad look on her face, which quickly turned to anger. Sasuke's face was amused, only due to the fact that he didn't know how violent Sakura had become since he left.

Sakura walked over to Sasuke's bed and looked him in the eyes. "Okay, so are you staying?!"

"Yes, but only because the person I need to kill is Hokage."

"Okay, so you're saying if it wasn't for Danzo being in control, you would just kidnap me again?! Huh, asshole?! I should beat that cocky attitude out of your ass, you know that?!" Yamato grabbed Sakura as Sakura was about to beat Sasuke even more senseless.

Sasuke's face turned to his usual frown, and he began to think for a few seconds. 'Wait… what is WRONG with me? I kidnapped Sakura, one of the only people that care about me and don't just see me as a pawn… ugh, the dobe was right…'

Sakura had just calmed down and was about to open her mouth to talk when Sasuke started to say something that was unheard among Uchihas.

"Sakura… I'm s… I'm sss… I'm sorry…" he said with a small blush forming on his face out of embarrassment.

Everyone in the room gaped at the statement. Sakura looked at him and replied with a smile. "I wouldn't believe it if I didn't hear it myself… alright, I forgive you. But I swear, if you pull something like that again, I will castrate you."

Sasuke's eye twitched when he realized she was serious, and suddenly, every man in the room felt like protecting their masculinity.

"So, you're all cool with each other now?" Kakashi asked.

"I think so!" Naruto said cheerfully.

"Yep."

"Hn."

* * *

Shizune was just about to fall asleep, when suddenly, Tsunade started to move.

"Tsunade-sama?! Are you awake?!"

"Shizune… is Pain gone?"

"Yes, but there is something even more urgent. Danzo is Hokage now!"

"WHAT?!!!!!!!"

Just as Shizune was going to explain, Homura and Koharu walked into the room. Homura spoke up when he saw that Tsunade was finally awake.

"Tsunade-hime, glad to see you're awake. We have a proposition for you."

"About what?" Tsunade replied.

"Danzo."

* * *

**Cliffie. Anyway, next chapter is going to some a bit earlier then usual. Probably in a few days. Next chapter: an assassination plan, prison breaks, phallic theories, and maybe more.**

**~akatsukir00lz**


	14. Shocking Sakura

**Hello! I don't have much else to say, except that I hope you enjoy the new chapter! Since this chapter is focused around Danzo, I thought it would be best not to have Sai in it or have Team 7 and the Taka meet yet. Next chapter for sure. Oh, and sorry for the wait. Fanfiction wouldn't let me upload last night.**

**Disclaimer: Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto, not I.**

* * *

"A proposition? About Danzo? I thought that you two supported him!"

"Yes, but recently we have began to notice his corruption. For him to be Hokage would mean the citizens of Konoha would all be in danger. We must stop him," replied Homura in an even tone.

"I have no reason to trust you two. Are you trying to frame me for conspiracy and get me executed?"

This time, Koharu spoke up. "Tsunade, Danzo is shady and power-hungry, and I'm sure that you've already noticed that. After we take care of Danzo, we want you to get your position back, just as Sandaime did when Yondaime died."

Shizune was looking at the blonde, waiting for her reply.

"I accept the general idea of your proposition, but I don't know how you plan on carrying it out. How do you plan to take him down?"

* * *

In room 19, Naruto, Sakura, Sasuke, Yamato, and Kakashi were engaged in conversation.

"Sasuke, how do you even plan on killing Danzo? That's a huge action and if you get caught, you will surely get killed," Kakashi remarked.

The rest of Team 7 looked intently at Sasuke, curious about his answer.

"I'm still trying to plan it out…"

"Hmmm, tell me when you do. I'm curious," Kakashi replied in usual aloof manner.

"Hn."

"So, what about the rest of the Taka or whatever? What do you want Konoha to do about them?" asked a certain boisterous blonde.

Sasuke thought for a moment, and Sakura began to think about them.

'I wonder what Suigetsu's up to…?'

"I should be the one in trouble, not them. They were all just following orders," Sasuke answered.

"Wow. What happened to the old teme who was stubborn and full of himself?"

Sasuke just glared at Naruto while Naruto gave one of his trademark huge smiles back. Sakura was lost in space, thinking about what would become of the Taka members. Kakashi had his nose in Come Come Tactics, and Yamato was twirling a shuriken around his finger.

After a few minutes of silence, they all heard the door open. Homura, Koharu, Shizune, and Tsunade walked into the room.

"Shishou!" Sakura exclaimed.

"BAACHAN!!!!" Naruto screamed.

Tsunade just continued on in with the councilors and stood before the other ninja in the room.

"There's something we want to discuss with all of you," Tsunade said in an unusually calm voice.

"Eh? Why so serious?" Naruto asked innocently.

"To put it simply," Homura started. "We need to get rid of the current Hokage, Danzo. We have come to the conclusion that Kakashi, Yamato, and Naruto are among the most capable shinobi in the village, and coincidentally, you are all on the same cell. Therefore, Team Kakashi is to assassinate Danzo on his way back to Konoha's main gate."

All of the shinobi in the room were shocked. The two people that used to support Danzo were now proposing his death. To put t simply, it was unexpected.

"Are you serious, Tsunade-sama?" Yamato asked. Tsunade just nodded.

'Good timing...' Kakashi thought.

"…I want to go with them," Sasuke said suddenly.

"Seriously, teme? You're still injured!" Naruto blurted out.

The councilors looked at each other. "We expected you would some day…" Homura said. "I am fine with it. Just don't injure yourself more than you are now and don't make a flashy show. This is supposed to end in total obscurity, with nobody knowing who did it."

Koharu nodded. Tsunade thought for a moment and then spoke up. "You are a part of Team Kakashi I suppose. Alright, I'll agree to it. Even if I didn't agree, you'd probably do it anyway."

"Hn," Sasuke said with a glint of excitement in his voice.

And with that, the battle formations, techniques, and strategies were all planned out in room 19.

* * *

"Goddamn, this is boring…"

"Suigetsu, quit your bitching! We're all bored, but you're just making it worse!"

"Feh, Karin, I can see why you're bored. You don't have your _Sasuke-kun _to constantly stare at."

"Fuck you, Suigetsu!!!"

"In your dreams."

"That wasn't an invitation!!!"

"Heh, I'm not bored anymore."

* * *

"Danzo should be arriving any minute now…" Sasuke said quietly to the other members of Team Kakashi.

"Yeah… everyone ready?" Sakura asked in anticipation.

"All set," Kakashi said.

Team Kakashi sat in the trees about a mile out from Konoha's main gate. They were planning to ambush Danzo and his bodyguards while they were on their way back from a meeting.

Sai had been left out of the mission, due to the fact that he was part of the foundation and they didn't know what crazy jutsus Danzo cast on the members.

* * *

_3 minutes later_

Danzo was walking with his bodyguards, when all of the sudden, a bolt of chidori shot from the trees, aiming for his heart. Danzo managed to move out of the way a little, but the chidori still seared his arm.

"Uchiha?"

Sasuke, followed by Kakashi, Sakura, and Yamato jumped from the trees and landed a good 20 feet from Danzo and his two bodyguards. Danzo's bodyguards charged at Team Kakashi, but were intercepted by a nice Yamato-Wood-Style spear to the spine.

"Now you're defenseless Danzo… Any last words before I put an end to your disgusting life?" Sasuke said menacingly.

"If you think that I can get beaten by a bunch of young children, you're incorrect, Uchiha." Danzo then revealed his right eye, which curiously, had sharingan.

Everyone was shocked. Where had he gotten his sharingan? Was it Itachi's? Madara's? Maybe he got it a long time ago from another member of the clan. Thoughts like that were running through everyone's heads for a few seconds until Sasuke's left eye started to make a squelching sound, get bloodshot, and then bleed.

All of the sudden, Danzo's body caught on fire with black flames. Danzo screamed in pain a few times, and then, the flames were out in a second. "How did you put out my amaterasu?!"

"Did you forget? I have mangekyo sharingan. I can put out that pitiful fire!"

Sasuke was angered, but didn't go charging at Danzo like his younger self would. Sasuke scratched his arm with 4 fingers, giving Naruto a previously planned signal. Naruto produced two kage bunshin. They started making a rasenshuriken while Danzo just stood there, being over-confident as always. Kakashi then activated a chidori and charged at Danzo. Danzo was focusing on Kakashi, not knowing that Naruto was making a rasenshuriken in the trees to the left of the confrontation.

Kakashi's Chidori missed, but Danzo and him were in hand to hand combat with, while Naruto was running as fast as he could toward the two, as silent as he could be. Danzo was focused on Kakashi, blocking his punches and kicks and sending moves of his own right back. Right as Kakashi blocked one of Danzo's punches, he jumped to his right, leaving Danzo face-to-face with a rasenshuriken. He was too close to be dodged.

'What? The Kyuubi brat?' Danzo thought as he had his last moments in a huge explosion of wind chakra.

The next thing Team Kakashi saw was the gory body of Danzo, and the excited yet pained Naruto. "Hehe, Sakura-chan, I think I broke my arm again…" Naruto said with a grin.

"Only you could be grinning about a dead body and a broken bone…" Sakura said in an annoyed tone as she ran over to Naruto to treat his arm.

"Tenzo- I mean, Yamato, we need to get rid of all the signs of our jutsus."

"Yes, Kakashi-sempai."

While all this was going on, Sasuke stood silently, overjoyed that he finally got to see Danzo's death. He had the trademark Uchiha smirk on his face, the one that awakens the fangirl within.

After the traces of their presence were removed from the area and Naruto's arm was healed, Team Kakashi headed back to the village satisfied, and a bit surprised. They planned to look into Danzo's past to try and figure out how he got the sharingan.

* * *

_The next day_

"You two! Go look for Danzo-sama outside the vicinity of Konoha!" Homura commanded at the two ANBU. This was the part of the plan where Danzo's body had to be discovered.

The two ANBU disappeared in a cloud of smoke and left Homura alone. He turned around to find Koharu about 3 inches from his face. "Ah!"

"Have you sent agents to look for Danzo?"

"Yes. You startled me, Koharu."

"Good, good."

There was a moment of silence when the same two ANBU appeared in a cloud of smoke in front of the councilors. "Homura-sama! Koharu-sama! Danzo and his bodyguards have been killed!"

Homura and Koharu both faked a shocked expression. "One of you, summon squad number 4 and one of you lead us to the site!" Koharu ordered.

"I will get the squad," one ANBU said as he then disappeared suddenly.

"I will lead you to the scene," the other said as he started to run, the councilors following right behind.

They reached the scene of Danzo's death a few minutes later and saw Danzo lying on his back with a large hole through the left side of his chest. His bodyguards were a small distance in front of him. They were lying on their stomachs, and instead of a large hole in the chest, they each had a hole, which was about an inch in diameter, right in the center of their back.

"If it was an ambush, then it was unsuccessful, due to the fact that the angle of the wounds are from straight on. Danzo and his bodyguards were fighting their opponents or opponent head-on," said a voice from behind the elders and the ANBU that lead them there.

"That was a quick analysis," Homura said as he turned around to meet the squad he had sent. They looked like regular ANBU agents. There were five of them and they were all around 66 inches tall.

"Thank you, Homura-sama," the ANBU said as he walked over to the body of one of Danzo's bodyguards.

'Kakashi and Yamato sure cleaned up well… these agents will not be able to even figure out how many people attacked him,' Koharu thought as she watched the ANBU search the scene for evidence.

"Koharu and I will be heading back to the village to make some important decisions, now that the fact that Danzo expired was just confirmed. If you find anything, alert one of us," Homura said as he and Koharu headed back to Konoha.

* * *

Tsunade was in Sakura's apartment, along with Shizune. "So… if they haven't discovered Danzo by now, they should any minute…" Tsunade inquired.

A knock was heard at the front door. "I'll get it," Sakura said as she sat up from her position on the floor and walked toward the door.

"Oh! Homura and Koharu! Why are you here?" Sakura asked.

"We are here for Tsunade. Danzo has been discovered, and now we are appointing her back to her position as Hokage," Homura said professionally.

Tsunade was up in a second and was next to Sakura. "Alright. First off, we need to deal with the rest of Sasuke's team. Has any arrangements been made for them?"

Koharu answered Tsunade this time. "The Mizukage will be contacted today in the case of Hōzuki Suigetsu, but we have not decided what to do with the rest."

"I'll decide what to do with them, but first off, I want to speak with them. Oh, and Sasuke is a citizen of Konohagakure as of today, but I need to speak with him as well," Tsunade said, already enjoying being Hokage again.

The councilors both nodded and said farewell. Tsunade was going to go back to the Hokage tower with Shizune, and Sakura was thinking about the rest of the Taka.

'Hmm… I want to go visit Juugo and Suigetsu. I don't care about Karin, but the other two are okay. I remember Sai saying that I could visit them if I wanted…' Sakura kept thinking and ended up lost in Daydream Land.

* * *

"You called me here, Hokage?" Sasuke asked as he walked into the office, still in quite a good mood because of Danzo's death.

"Yes Sasuke. I wanted to speak with you," Tsunade said from behind her desk with Shizune standing to her left.

"Okay, then."

"It is quite a good thing that you didn't kill anyone important. Killer Bee returned to his village, and everyone is still happy that you killed Orochimaru. That being said…" Tsunade paused for a moment and then continued. "I hope you know your place. You are lucky that you weren't killed for being a missing-nin when you were found. If you pull anything again, you won't be getting any special treatment. And also, just to inform you, you are still on Team Kakashi."

Sasuke looked at her blankly for a moment. "…Understood…"

"Alright. You may leave."

"What do you plan on doing with the rest of my platoon?" Sasuke asked, not planning on leaving without getting an answer. Sasuke was usually pretty full of himself, but he hated the fact that he got people into huge trouble.

"…I'm still thinking about that. What do you suggest, Sasuke? You **were** their leader…"

"They should be freed. They were following my orders, not acting by their selves."

"Hmm… I agree with you, Uchiha. The fact that you were behind their actions makes it technically your fault. I guess I should have Ibiki free them. Shizune," Tsunade said.

"Hai!" Shizune concurred as she walked out of the room.

"…Anything else Sasuke?" Tsunade asked.

"…Hn," Sasuke answered and then walked out of the room.

* * *

'Damn, I smell like ass… I hope I can get the hell out of here soon…' Suigetsu thought as he was lying in his cell. The Taka had enough of sitting around in their cells. They would surely go insane if they didn't get released soon.

"Karin, Juugo, Hōzuki Suigetsu. You are being released," Ibiki's voice said from outside their cells. He then unlocked them and opened the doors. "Hōzuki Suigetsu, your confiscated sword will be given back. Also, Hokage-sama would like to speak with you three."

"Gah, fine. As long as I can take a shower later…" Suigetsu said as the same unknown chuunin that observed his interrogation walked into the cellblock and handed Suigetsu his sword.

* * *

"Hello Karin. Juugo. Suigetsu," Tsunade greeted as the three disheveled ninja stood in front of her. "I am here to inform you of something."

"Ne? What is it?" Suigetsu asked.

"First off… we were informed a few moments ago that the Mizukage does not want you back in Kirigakure for various reasons. Therefore, you have been given the choice of becoming a citizen of Konohagakure, or being executed in Kiri. What is your choice, Suigetsu?"

"I guess I'll be a Konoha ninja… I'll join the bunch of softies," Suigetsu said nonchalantly.

"Alright then. Karin and Juugo, you do not have home villages, correct?"

"Yep," Karin said.

"Correct," Juugo said formally.

"You have been given the choice of becoming a citizen of Konohagakure or being executed. Which do you choose?"

"I'll join!" Karin said energetically. 'I'm still gonna be with Sasuke-kun!'

"I will work for your village," Juugo said politely.

"Alright, since you three all agreed to join Konoha, you will need a temporary residence until you can find your own," Tsunade said and then looked at the door. "Enter!"

Sakura, Naruto, and Sasuke all entered the room. "You never told us why we're supposed to be here, baachan."

"Naruto, Suigetsu here is be a guest at your apartment for a short time until he finds his own residence. Sakura, Karin is to stay with you. Sasuke, Juugo will stay with you."

"Alright, then… I have to stay with blondie?" Suigetsu said.

"Aw, man… I have to clean my place… all for this guy I don't know…"

Sakura just stood there, but inside Inner Sakura was having a rampage. Sasuke had guessed that this would happen earlier, so he had already gotten over it.

"Alright! Now that that is covered, any other business that has to be taken care of will be addressed tomorrow. You may go," Tsunade stated.

Naruto was still mumbling to himself when he walked out the door, while Sakura smacked him and told him to stop complaining.

* * *

**Wow, this chapter was long… Sai will appear next chapter for sure, I promise. I love writing Sai, so he will not disappear from this story. Next time: naked Suigetsu, Ichiraku, Sai-ness, and maybe more…**

**~akatsukir00lz **


	15. Setting Off Sakura

**Woo! I'm back. I was going to have Ichiraku in this chapter for the meeting of Taka and Team 7, but then I remembered Ichiraku wouldn't have enough seats to fit the number of people that I wanted to meet. If you haven't noticed already, I posted a random KakuHida one-shot a few days back. I was at Warped Tour on 8/16. It was AWESOME! I'm still bruised from the wall of death and mourning the breaking of my sunglasses, but that doesn't even compare to how much fun it was. Anyway, enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto, not I.**

* * *

Sakura smacking Naruto upside the head stopped Naruto's complaining, much to Suigetsu's amusement. "Geez blondie. Pinkie there has you whipped."

Naruto's eye twitched and he was about to yell some sort of angry comeback, but Sakura put her hands over both of their mouths. "I'm really tired right now and I don't want to hear you two arguing! Save it for when you're alone!" It seemed as though Inner Sakura leaked out a little.

Suigetsu and Naruto just 'mphed' in agreement and the two not-so-bright shinobi headed out of the Hokage tower along with Sakura, Karin, Juugo, and Sasuke.

* * *

As Naruto and Suigetsu arrived at Naruto's tiny apartment, Suigetsu sniggered at the sight. "Sheesh, the amount of empty ramen cups looks like enough to feed the whole village."

"…Whatever," Naruto said as he began to pick up all of his garbage and fill a few big bags with it.

_20 minutes later_

Naruto had cleaned up his small apartment enough to make room for Suigetsu to sleep there. "Yo, blondie. Where's your shower?"

"My name's Naruto… and it's over there…" Naruto said lazily as he pointed to a door to his right.

"Alright," Suigetsu mumbled under his breath as he headed toward the bathroom. Man he needed a shower… he smelled like a decomposing body.

* * *

"There's the guest bedroom. You can stay in there…" Sakura said to Karin as she gestured to one of the few doors that lined the hall. Good thing she had a big apartment. She would strangle Karin in her sleep if they were forced to sleep in the same room. In Sakura's opinion, she was a real bitch. No matter what she did, she was always… bitchy, for lack of a better word.

Sakura walked off, leaving the disheveled redhead in front of her guest bedroom.

_I wonder what will happen between her and Suigetsu…whatever. As long as she doesn't touch __**my**__ Sasuke-kun, I don't give a crap._

* * *

"…You can sleep on the couch. I've never had any guests before, so I'm don't have an extra bedroom or anything," Sasuke said in a monotone as he entered his dusty, old apartment that he had abandoned three years prior. Juugo just nodded. "I think I'm going to clean up a little…" Sasuke trailed off as he fully realized how gross his living quarters really were.

Sasuke started in the living room, which didn't have anything other than a couch, two chairs, and a small table in it. That was easy. Then he entered his bedroom. His bed was still made from the day of his departure, and his team picture was still flipped down.

He stared at the picture frame for a moment and then stood it up. "Hn."

* * *

Naruto was reading a manga when the door to his bathroom opened and steam poured out. The next thing he saw caught him off guard a little.

"W-whoa. Uhm, why are you naked?" Naruto asked in a shaky voice.

"I don't feel like putting clothes on at the moment," Suigetsu replied, like walking around someone else's house naked was totally appropriate.

"Well, put some on! I don't want to see your junk!" Naruto ordered as he tried **really** hard not to stare. He could handle it at the hot springs, but not in his house.

Suigetsu was getting quite amused at this point and started his next mission: piss off Naruto. "What? Jealous or something?" Suigetsu asked with a grin on his face.

"No! Just extremely uncomfortable!" Naruto yelled.

"More like extremely turned on."

Naruto just shuddered and mumbled a 'ew.' He then went back to his manga while Suigetsu laughed at him quietly.

_11am the next morning_

*knock knock knock*

"Naruto! Naruto!" a muffled voice said from outside Naruto's window. Suigetsu was still asleep, but it woke Naruto. He looked through his window and saw Kakashi and Yamato standing there.

"Whaddaya want?" he said groggily.

"We heard about the arrangements Tsunade set up, so we thought that Sasuke's team and Team 7 should get together later for barbeque. We're going to meet there in two hours," Yamato said.

"Awright… see ya…" Naruto trailed off as he started looking for clothes. Kakashi and Yamato walked off to go about other business before the reunion.

Naruto put on some clothes and then walked up to Suigetsu and screamed, "HEY!" right in his ear.

Suigetsu's eyes flew open. "Whoa! What the fuck are you doing disturbing me like that?" _It's only okay when Sakura wakes me up like that!_

Naruto just gave a tired-grumpy look and replied. "Team 7 and the Taka or whatever are going to get some barbeque in a couple hours."

_Hm, that makes it easy to have an excuse to see Sakura again…_ Suigetsu's eyes lit up for a second when he had that thought and then he got out of his messy bed and went to find some clothes. He was naked again, much to Naruto's annoyance. He was starting to think about how Sai would react, but then he stopped. He had seen and thought about enough penis to last him a while.

* * *

_2pm at the barbeque place_

Sai, Sakura, Sasuke, Karin, Juugo, Kakashi, and Yamato were all sitting in their seats at the barbeque. "Where's that ass Suigetsu and the blonde?" Karin said irritably.

"Right here, bitch," Suigetsu said as him and Naruto walked through the entrance with perfect timing. Karin just rolled her eyes at the shark-like anomaly. Suigetsu noticed that there was an empty seat next to Sakura and sat there while Naruto gave him a suspicious look and sat next to Kakashi and Sai. Sai had one of his creepy smiles plastered on his face, while you couldn't see Kakashi's.

There was an awkward silence for a second, until Sai broke it. "So, Suigetsu-san, I have noticed that you have a large sword. You must have a very small penis."

Everyone in the room just looked at Sai, and then to Suigetsu with an indescribable look on their faces; even Sasuke and Juugo. "W-what?" Suigetsu stuttered as his eye twitched a couple of times.

"Your large-sized sword is a symbol of you making up for what you lack in the size of your dick," Sai said matter-of-factly. Karin snorted, Sakura was trying to keep Inner Sakura's graphic thoughts out of her head, Kakashi and Yamato face-palmed, and Naruto looked at Sai like he had grown a third eye. Juugo and Sasuke had the smallest of smirks on their faces and were looking at Suigetsu, curious as to what his reply was going to be.

Suigetsu was about to fly across the table and decapitate Sai, but then an idea lit up in his head. "Well, I think you should ask Naruto. He's seen it quite a lot lately."

Everyone then looked at Naruto, who was turning a bright shade of red. "I'VE ONLY SEEN IT BECAUSE YOU WERE WALKING AROUND MY HOME NAKED AND WOULDN'T PUT CLOTHES ON!!!!!!!"

Suigetsu's grin just grew. "Sure, sure." Karin then decided to embarrass Suigetsu.

"Geez, Suigetsu, you're such a whore. First making out with Sakura and then putting the moves on blondie?"

Everyone's attention then moved to Sakura and Suigetsu. Suigetsu's grin vanished and his mouth was a straight line with a tooth poking out. Sakura was beet red and was looking at the floor.

"Karin, I think it is not in your best interest to reveal people's conquests that were meant to be private," Juugo said surprisingly.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa! Sakura, you made out with the nudist?!" Naruto yelled loud enough for the people in Kiri to hear. Juugo turned his attention to Naruto. Sasuke face-palmed at Naruto's outburst, wondering why he would have such an outburst in front of the violent Sakura. Suigetsu was still glaring at Karin. Yamato and Kakashi were looking at Naruto. Sakura was now quivering with anger. "SHANNARO!!!!!" she suddenly burst out and sent a fist flying not toward Naruto, but toward Karin.

Karin was caught off-guard and flew through the wall out into the street. Suigetsu had the most amused look on his face that anyone had ever seen. Karin stomped back into the restaurant and retorted with a fist straight back. "YOU'VE BEEN A BITCH SINCE THE DAY I MET YOU, BUT THIS IS THE LAST STRAW!!!!!!" Sakura exclaimed, sending a chakra-infused kick into Karin as everyone in the area watched.

Kakashi and Yamato jumped out of their sitting positions and restrained Sakura. "Calm down, calm down," Kakashi said in a fearful voice, while Sakura was trying to glare the unconscious Karin dead. _Gah, why did Sai have to say that…_

* * *

Karin was taken to the hospital and everyone was giving Sakura her space. Well, Naruto tried to say something to her, but Sasuke grabbed him and dragged him away. Juugo, Sasuke, Naruto, and Suigetsu were all sitting in a row in the lobby while Sakura sat across from them, with a sort of sad look on her face. She wasn't too proud of that eruption.

"…I'm going to head home… see you," Sasuke said somewhat quietly. He headed off, while Juugo followed him.

Naruto was feeling a bit awkward being there. He didn't care about the redheaded bitch, so he figured he would leave too. Plus he was really hungry, but he didn't have any money. Damn… no Ichiraku today."I'm going too…" he said as he walked off too.

"I'll be back later," Suigetsu said to Naruto. Naruto said something incoherent and kept walking. Once Naruto was out of sight, Suigetsu turned to Sakura.

"You know… that was pretty awesome what you did to Karin. She deserved that," he said nonchalantly.

Sakura looked up at Suigetsu and couldn't help but smile. His attitude usually either annoyed her or put her in a good mood. Fortunately, it was the latter. "Uhm, thanks Suigetsu… by the way, did you really walk around naked in Naruto's apartment?"

Suigetsu smirked and nodded. "He's fun to annoy."

Sakura was now out of her ashamed mood. She giggled a little. "…We should find somewhere else to hang out. One that doesn't have sick and injured people everywhere."

"Heh, you're right. I'm hungry. We didn't get to eat anything cause of that weakling Karin getting knocked unconscious."

"We can go get ramen or something. I'm hungry too."

Suigetsu nodded and they both got out of their chairs and left the firecrotch to rot in her hospital bed while they ate delicious ramen.

* * *

**Lol, girlfight! Oh, Sai… so clueless. Next chapter will basically be all Suigetsu and Sakura. FINALLY. Now that they're back in Konoha, Danzo's dead, and they're all citizens, they can be united again! Until next week.**

**~akatsukir00lz**


	16. In Bed With Sakura

**My 15th birthday is today, so you should a review as a present :) Also, I just figured out I'm going to Hawaii for 8 days this November. Exciting, exciting. I had a major writers block and I had to go to school. Talk about distracting. I would rather write fanfiction then do my homework, but my parents would string me up by my toes if I did that…**

**Disclaimer: Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto, not I.**

* * *

Sakura and Suigetsu walked out the hospital doors and headed to Ichiraku. Sakura wasn't sure if she would run into Naruto, but she was in a considerably better mood now, so there wouldn't be catastrophic results if he said something stupid like he always does.

"So, what are we, friends or more or less or what?" Suigetsu asked as he walked casually beside Sakura with his hands folded behind his head.

Sakura blushed unconsciously and thought for a second. "We should take it a little slower then we have, cause, you know, you haven't really gotten used to life here yet and we only met each other like, a week or so ago."

Inner Sakura started shrieking. 'NOOOO!!! The longer you wait, the longer it is until we get laid!!!!'

Suigetsu shrugged nonchalantly and replied. "Okay."

Sakura's blush faded and they reached Ichiraku minutes later. Sakura and Suigetsu both ordered a bowl of miso ramen and sat in adjacent stools. "You know, this is the first time I've tried ramen… They don't have any ramen places in Kiri," Suigetsu said, breaking the comfortable silence between them.

Sakura laughed a bit. "Well since you're living with Naruto at the moment, I don't think this is your last time."

"Yeah, the dude had empty instant ramen cups all over his apartment when I first got there."

Sakura smiled and thought for a moment. "When do you plan on going apartment hunting?" Just then, Ayame set their bowls of ramen in front of them. "Itadakimasu Ayame."

"Itadakimasu," Suigetsu said and then turned back to Sakura. "I dunno. I don't wanna stay with blondie much longer, so I figured I'd do it tomorrow."

"Cool. I'll help you move in once you get it figured out."

"Heh, alright. There's probably a lot of vacant apartments, since a lot of people don't want to live here anymore ever since that Akatsuki guy attacked."

"Yeah… half the people in my neighborhood moved to the outskirts of Konoha."

"Bunch of pussies I tell you. They need to get some balls."

Sakura just sighed and picked up her chopsticks. They continued to eat their ramen while Suigetsu ranted about how he wished Kiri had ramen stands when he lived there. It was clear that Suigetsu and Naruto had something in common now. They both loved ramen.

* * *

Karin got out of the hospital the next day and was forced to stay with Sasuke at the Uchiha compound. Of course, Sasuke made her stay on the opposite side. Karin wasn't too happy about that.

Juugo continued to be quiet and speak with animals while Sasuke kept to himself to do… Sasuke stuff. Whatever Sasuke does alone, nobody knows.

Sakura stayed by herself, happy that the red haired bitch was gone.

Suigetsu continued to walk around naked, inspiring the nickname 'nudist' that Naruto dubbed him. But they both ate instant ramen together. Suigetsu couldn't get enough of his new favorite food.

* * *

_2 days after the Karin incident_

"This is your new apartment? How did you afford this?" Sakura asked as she walked into the two-story apartment that Suigetsu had obtained.

"The lady gave it to me for free. Said I only have to pay the electrical, water, and all that stuff. I think she was scared shitless after the Akatsuki attacked."

Sakura didn't reply and just looked around. This was going to take a while…

"I'll move stuff upstairs and you can do downstairs. Alright?" Suigetsu said to Sakura as she was looking in awe at the huge apartment Suigetsu obtained.

"Okay…" she replied as she walked outside to get started on moving his furniture his family shipped him from Kiri the day prior. It was basic and neutral. After all, Suigetsu didn't seem like the type to worry too much about interior design.

Sakura started with the living room. She moved the couch and the two chairs in a slight circle around the table. A simple living room nonetheless. She then moved to the bathroom. Eh, she just had to put a few towels and some toilet paper in there. She then put a few things in the kitchen. Just the basic milk, bread, fruit, yogurt, and of course, lots of instant ramen. There was a closet, but she didn't really know what to put in there. That was up to Suigetsu.

Since Sakura was finished moving his furniture to the first floor, she decided to see how Suigetsu was doing upstairs. She walked up the staircase and saw the two guest rooms had already been furnished with their basic nightstand and chair. Oh yeah, the bed. Can't forget the bed. She then checked the guest bathroom. He put towels and toilet paper in there… good. Then, she went to the master bedroom. He had to be in there. When she got in there, she found Suigetsu making the bed.

"I see you're almost finished," Sakura remarked at the out-of-character sight of Suigetsu making his bed.

Suigetsu looked up at her and smirked at bit. "Yeah. You're done too?"

Sakura nodded and fluffed the pillows that were sitting on the floor. Just then, the comforter was on and Suigetsu motioned for Sakura to give him the pillows. She did, and he put them on the bed. Just then, Sakura realized how tired she was from helping the sharky-man move.

"Mmm, your bed looks comfy," and with that Sakura plopped down on her back on the bed. Suigetsu sniggered and plopped down next to her.

"Someone looks tired," he remarked.

Sakura just kept laying there, her eyes feeling heavier and heavier. She mumbled something incoherent.

Suigetsu just lay there too. Nothing in that moment made it feel remotely sexual that they were both laying on a bed together. He turned to look at her. Her eyes closed, her pretty rose colored hair splayed slightly on the pillow, her average sized chest down to her small waist, feminine hips and strong legs. Nothing about her was normal, but Suigetsu liked that. To him, she was beautiful.

Suigetsu was slightly surprised that he had such a… different way of thinking about her. He had never met anyone like her that made him feel the way he did. He didn't think it was love. No, it was too soon to say that. It was a start at love. Another path to walk down that hopefully ended in something pleasant. He absently played with a tuft of her hair, as she lay there almost asleep. He wanted her to be in his life for a long time.

* * *

**I totally tricked you with the title. No, no. No sex yet. Maybe later, and definitely in a sequel when I decide to end this story. Maybe I'm the next Jiraiya, but doesn't everybody have a pervert in them? I know I do, haha. I pretty much make this story up as I go along, but I do know one thing that will happen next chapter: Naruto. Yes, Naruto happens. That's all I'm going to say. There definitely isn't going to be a 17 day wait until next chapter. 2 weeks at the latest.**

**~akatsukir00lz**


	17. Defiling Sakura

**I'm baaaack! Hello people. Life's good so far except… I GOT FUCKING SICK. Seriously, there's nothing I hate more then not being able to breathe out my nose and ruining my makeup by wiping my nose every five seconds. I'm almost fully recovered though… that's good. Aaaaany, way. Did you hear about Shippuuden coming to Disney XD next month? It's gonna be sweeet.**

**Disclaimer: Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto, not I.**

* * *

Sakura fell asleep after a while. This is when Suigetsu learned something very interesting about the small girl. She moves A LOT while she sleeps. She currently ended up under the covers, pulling Suigetsu with her, and clinging to him face-to-face.

Suigetsu was currently a little mortified. He had witnessed her temper before when he was being perverted, and he was beaten. If she woke up right now… He. Was. Toast. He needed to find a way to get out of her monstrous grasp without waking her up. He tried to move one of the arms that were wrapped around him. In return, she unconsciously resisted. He tried again. She resisted even harder. He needed a new strategy.

* * *

The streets of the almost-rebuilt Konoha were moderately filled with people. The only things that needed to be rebuilt now were a few small businesses. Everyone was beginning to resume life again.

Naruto was in his apartment reading a scroll on chakra-control. He was interested in it since he witnessed Karin's ass beating. He was just about to get to the part about applying it to extremities when he heard a knock on his window.

Naruto turned to the window and Sai. He groaned and yelled, "What the hell do you want, teme-junior?!"

Sai smiled. "Ah, good day friend. I was thinking that we could go and explore the female mind with Sakura-san. Would you like to?"

Naruto just mumbled, "Alright. I'll be out in a sec," and walked toward the door to get his shoes on and go.

The door creaked open and Naruto was standing there in his casual outfit. "Alright, Sai. Let's go."

"Ah, but Dickless, we have to try to sense Sakura's chakra. I looked for her earlier, but she wasn't home, so I came here."

"Yeah, yeah. Let's go find her then. But you get the all the blame if she gets violent."

Sai just smiled and they walked off. Naruto made a hand sign and searched for Sakura's chakra. After he walked down to the main street, he found what he was looking for. "I found her. She's over in the next neighborhood," he said as he pointed toward what neighborhood he was talking about.

"Ah. Formidable job, Naruto-kun. Let's go," and with that, they both hopped over rooftops toward the neighborhood Naruto sense her in.

They landed on the main road of the area and looked around. "She's… in that apartment complex… second floor," Naruto said while he gawked at how nice this place was. Why was she here? Oh, they would find out soon.

They jumped ran toward the complex into the front lobby. They ran past the receptionist and up the stairs to their destination. Naruto walked past the doors in the hall as he sensed her chakra get closer and closer. "She's in there," he said suddenly as he stopped in front of a particular door.

"Why is Sakura-san inside another's apartment? Is she an escort or prostitute of some sort?" Sai said innocently.

Naruto pounded him on the head and yelled at Sai. "Don't you dare talk about Sakura-chan that way! She would never do that!"

"Well, can you prove this, Dickless?"

Naruto just crossed his arms and said, "You bet! Let's sneak in there right now and see what she's doing!"

"Ah. A bonding experience. Let's get to it then."

* * *

Suigetsu was now in a tight spot. Sakura was almost on top of him now. All of his efforts to get her off of him turned out to be futile. Her position was more awkward every time she moved. 'Oh man… this would be BAD if someone walked in right now…' he though as he tried to move his face so that he couldn't see her.

Just as he thought that, he felt an uneasy air around him. 'Did I just jinx it?' Then, his suspicions were confirmed. He saw a flash of orange and black out of the corner of his eye and before he could see who it was, the banshee screeched.

"GET AWAY FROM MY SAKURA-CHAN!!!!"

"Ah, it seems I was right, Naruto-kun."

Suigetsu knew who was talking. It was the blonde and the ambiguously gay bastard. "Keep it down! You'll wake her up!" Suigetsu whispered harshly.

"WHY SHOULD I KEEP IT DOWN??? YOU'RE VIOLATING SAKURA!!!!"

Just when Suigetsu was about to reply, Sakura began to stir. 'Oh. Shit.' She groaned and slowly opened her eyes. She saw Suigetsu and began to recall why she was there. She then widened her eyes and untangled her limbs. 'She didn't kill me… that's a relief.' She was crawling out of bed when she noticed Naruto and Sai.

"Sakura How could you let the nudist defile you?!" Naruto asked desperately.

Sakura just blushed madly while she thought of something to say. Suigetsu got out of bed and stood next to Sakura. A few feet away for safety, though.

Then Sai did what he did best. Caused a sequence of unpleasant events. "Since both of them are clothed, it seems she is not the whore I thought she was. Perhaps they were having dry sex?"

"Y-you… though I was a WHORE?!!!" Sakura screamed. Sai just kept his smile while Naruto and Suigetsu looked for a place to take cover. "Sai…" she said in warning voice as she grabbed his collar and dragged him outside. She didn't want to ruin Suigetsu's house, after all.

Once Naruto and Suigetsu heard the front door open, the only thing that could be heard was Sakura yelling. There were grunts of pain presumably coming from Sai. They didn't want to interfere. They would likely get caught up in it. They were very happy to be alive at this point.

A moment later, they heard the beating stop. "Uh, we should go down there, blondie. Just to make sure she's not doing anything weird."

"Yeah, yeah," Naruto said, not willing to be nice to Sakura's alleged-defiler.

They walked down to the scene of the crime and found a bloody Sai. It looked like she hadn't used any chakra in her punches. Sakura was standing beside him, cooling off after her violent attack. She then noticed her two friends and said in an even voice, "Okay… I'm going to explain this to you two dumbasses."

All three boys knew whom she was talking about. Naruto nodded in reply. Sai stood up shakily. He was in pain, but nothing major was damaged. Just some bad bruising, a bloody lip, and a few cuts. Sakura began to speak. "I fell asleep on Suigetsu's bed after he finished making it and knowing the wild sleeper I am, I probably ended up getting under the covers and pulling Suigetsu with me. We didn't have sex like you two think we did!"

"How do I know that the nudist didn't just tell you to say that?!" Naruto asked, not wanting to believe that Suigetsu was a morally decent person. Sai was still quiet. He didn't want to piss her off any more then he already did.

"Naruto! You're ridiculous! We. Didn't. Have. Sex," Sakura said, exasperated.

"But the redhead said that you two made out before!"

"Naruto! I told the truth! Now, stop arguing with me unless you want the same treatment as Sai!"

Naruto and Sai just took off and left Sakura and Suigetsu alone on the street in the hallway outside his apartment. "Uh, haha, sorry I fell asleep on top of you…" Sakura said sheepishly.

"Eh, whatever. I think I need to get better locks on my door, though," Suigetsu said in return. Sakura giggled at the joke.

"Well, I think I should go home now," she said as she turned halfway around.

"Alright, bye. See ya soon."

"Bye!"

* * *

"I still think there's something going on between those two," Naruto said to Sai as they sat in Sai's apartment. Sai bandaged and cleaned himself up since the assault.

"Hm, what should we do to find out? Should we investigate?"

"Yeah, that's a good idea, Sai! Who do you think we should start with?"

Sai inquired for a moment and then spoke. "We should ask Juugo, Karin, and Sasuke first, since they had an alleged tryst whilst with the three of them. Then we should ask any shop owners in Sakura's area and everywhere either of them have been known to frequent if they have seen them together."

"Alright then! First thing tomorrow, we go to the teme and his friends!"

* * *

**Kind of a fooling title again, haha. Next chapter: Naruto happens some more, Sasuke gets dragged into doing something he would never do, and more SuiSaku. Hope you enjoyed the shortness! It's hard to balance school and this fic. I usually feel to worn out to think after I come home from school and do my homework, so I really can only update on weekends, which for me are Friday through Sunday.**

**~akatsukir00lz**


	18. Spying on Sakura

**I'm back againnnn! I feel like I have to give a shout-out to Memories Faded. Her story Discrepancy is one of the best SuiSaku stories I've read. You should go read it if you like SuiSaku. Annnywayyyy, here it is. I think there'll be at least 4 more chapters to this story. Then I'll probably pull a Kishimoto on your asses and do a time-skip.**

**Disclaimer: Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto, not I.**

* * *

It was currently the day after Sakura and Suigetsu's… interesting day. Naruto and Sai were heading over to the Uchiha compound to find Juugo, Karin, and Sasuke. Karin didn't plan on moving out of the Uchiha's vicinity until she was dragged out. Juugo figured it would be safer to have his 'cage' living nearby just in case he lost control.

Sai and Naruto were outside of Sasuke's door, about to start their investigation. An investigation that was likely to end in bruises, bitching, and name-calling.

"Ah, this is it Naruto-kun?" Sai asked.

"Yep! Teme lives here," Naruto replied as he started to bang on Sasuke's door. "TEME!!! TEME!!!" Naruto yelled as he continued to bang on Sasuke's door.

Naruto was about to barge in, when Sasuke slammed the door open. "For the love of Kami, Dobe, what the hell do you want?!" He demanded.

Naruto straightened his posture and tried to sound professional. "We're here to ask a few questions, sir."

Sasuke raised one of his anger-contorted eyebrows and looked at Sai. "Did he get hit on the head?"

Sai smiled innocently while Naruto kept his professional pose. "No, Sasuke-san. We are here to investigate a matter that interests us."

Naruto nodded and had his signature squint-eyes. "Yes, yes, sir. May we come in?"

Sasuke wasn't sure if he should let Naruto in his house, let alone let him ask 'a few questions,' but he cautiously complied. "Uhm, sure…" he said as he walked back inside his home.

* * *

It was around 1:00pm and Sakura was starting to get hungry. She wasn't planning on doing much today, so she just had on her standard casual off-duty outfit. "Maybe I should go get something to eat….' she thought. She then put on her favorite boots and walked out the door.

She was planning on going to a café or some other small place. She was walking down the street that Ichiraku just happened to be on when she spotted silver hair and a huge ego. You could spot Suigetsu from a mile away. His silver hair, sharp teeth, and arrogant attitude gave him away.

"Suigetsu?" She said as she approached the stand.

Suigetsu turned around at the sound of his name, mouth full of noodles. "Ffakawa?"

Sakura raised an eyebrow at his ramen-muffled speech and then smiled. "I didn't expect to run into you. I was just on my way to eat lunch somewhere."

Suigetsu swallowed his ramen and replied. "Huh. Well, when you're done eating lunch, wanna go train or something?"

"Sure. I haven't done that in a while… Let's meet at my old training ground. You know where that is right?" Sakura said as she was about to turn around and go on her way.

"Yeah, blondie and his queer friend took me their the day after you kicked Karin's ass."

"Alright, well, see you then!" She said as she walked off and waved.

* * *

"Did Suigetsu what?" Sasuke asked with an indescribable look on his face.

"Did Suigetsu-san have relations with Sakura-san while they were on your team?" Sai repeated.

Sasuke started to form a headache. "I don't know. I only know that they were making out on Suigetsu's bed one time."

Naruto was writing Sasuke's statement down in an orange notebook. "Mhmm, mhmm, would you say that they were 'close' in any way?"

"Naruto, I don't know, and I honestly don't want to know. Go annoy someone else!" Sasuke said as he shooed the two amateur-detectives out his door.

* * *

"Sai, Naruto, that is a personal question. You would have to ask them, because I do not know," Juugo replied in an even tone.

Naruto wrote down Juugo's reply in his notebook. "Ah, Mhmm. Juugo, would you say that Suigetsu and Sakura are 'close' in any way?" Naruto asked.

"I know that they are good friends. I haven't been around them enough to know if the degree of their relationship is anything more than that."

* * *

"Probably, because he was all over that slut when I saw them. Seriously, his shirt was off, his hands were up her shirt, and they were on a bed. If I hadn't walked in, they probably would've fucked," Karin said matter-of-factly.

"SAKURA-CHAN IS NOT A SLUT!!!" Naruto screamed as Sai continued Naruto's notes on Karin's answer.

"Now, now, Naruto. We have to consider all possibilities. This is an investigation," Sai said, trying as best as an emotionless closeted gay man could at comfort.

Naruto sat back down, crossing his arms and mumbling disagreements. Sai continued the interview. "Were Sakura-san and Suigetsu-san in any way 'close'?"

Karin scoffed. "I know that they're together. You know, they're a good match. She's a bitch and he's an arrogant asshole. Perfect," Karin said sarcastically as Sai pulled a fuming Naruto out the door and away from the redhead.

* * *

Naruto and Sai returned to Sai's apartment to discuss their findings. "Naruto-kun, we don't seem to have much evidence. Perhaps we should spy on them?" Sai inquired.

"Another great idea, Sai! Oh, we should get Sasuke to go with us!"

"Hmm, I guess spying missions are usually assigned to three-man cells. That would be agreeable," Sai said eloquently.

"Alright, let's go get the Teme!"

Naruto and Sai raced toward the Uchiha compound for the second time that day. They both had an incredible knack for being socially clueless.

Within a few minutes they were there with Naruto already banging on Sasuke's door again. "TEME!!! TEME!!!" The door swung open and Sasuke was standing there, completely and totally pissed.

"What. The. Hell. Do. You. Want. Usuratonkachi?" Sasuke growled out.

"We need to spy on Sakura-chan and the nudist since we didn't get any good information from our interviews today!" Naruto replied cheerily.

Sasuke was shaking, trying to hold back his annoyance that was about to turn into anger. "Why do you need me for this? Just leave me the hell alone!" Sasuke yelled.

Naruto and Sai were unphased. "Perhaps if you helped us spy on them, we will leave you alone for… shall we say a month?" Sai offered. Sasuke ran the suggestion through his fucked-up mind and decided that it was the closest he was ever going to get to being left alone.

"…Fine," Sasuke replied irritably.

"Woo! Sasuke's in! Now, let's go find them!" Naruto exclaimed as he ran off with Sai and Sasuke behind him.

* * *

Sakura had finished her lunch, changed to her mission outfit, and headed to the training ground to meet Suigetsu. When she arrived, he was there, giant sword and all. "Yo. So, how should we start off? Taijutsu?" Suigetsu asked.

"Sure," Sakura agreed. "Just… take the sword off. That thing brings back bad memories from my genin days."

Suigetsu shrugged. "What did you expect from my sempai? Whatever, I'll take it off. And you. No chakra!" Suigetsu said, remembering her extreme strength.

"Done. You ready?" Sakura asked.

"Yep. Are you?"

"Yep."

And with that, they started sparring, not holding back. Little did they know, they were going to get yet another unpleasant surprise from three certain amateur-detective/spies.

* * *

**This chapter had a lot of line-breaks in it… whatev. I love the image of Sasuke spying when it's not a mission. Oh, how Naruto can make people do weird shit. Next chapter: Naruto happens some more, evictions, hormones, and possibly LEMON. Oh, the sacred word.**

**P.S. A great big thank you to ALL of my readers and reviewers! Your comments and opinions really matter to me. **


	19. Dreaming of Sakura

**

* * *

**

Antivirus PRO 2009… the worst computer virus in the history of mankind. Thank God I got rid of it. Be warned; this chapter has a lot of awkwardness in it.

**Disclaimer: Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto, not I.**

* * *

Sakura and Suigetsu were currently in the middle of a heated Taijutsu match. They were both sweaty and covered in dirt. Without her chakra-infused attacks, Sakura couldn't win a Taijutsu match in a matter of moments like she's used to. Without his sword, he couldn't just chop off the head of his opponent and be done with it.

Sakura swung her fist at Suigetsu's face and was blocked by Suigetsu's palm. Suigetsu tried the same move on Sakura, and was blocked by her palm. "Heh, you're pretty good without your chakra, princess."

"I can't be completely useless when I'm out of chakra. I have less than the average shinobi."

The match was going nowhere. Nobody was winning. They were almost equal in their Taijutsu skills. If either of them wanted a real challenge, seeking out a green-spandex-unitard-wearing individual would be better.

"I think we should call it a day. I'm bushed," Suigetsu said. "I'll see you ar-" Suigetsu was suddenly interrupted by a loud screaming idiot.

_Meanwhile, in a tree spying on Sakura and Suigetsu_

"Holy crap, he's trying to kill Sakura-chan!" Naruto loudly whispered to his two raven-haired teammates.

"They're sparring, Usuratonkachi!" Sasuke retorted.

"I believe Sasuke-san is correct," Sai chimed in. However, Naruto's angry thoughts blocked out the logic.

"DAMMIT, NUDIST!!!! GET AWAY FROM SAKURA-CHAN!!!!" Naruto bellowed. He jumped down from the tree and landed right between Sakura and Suigetsu. Suigetsu had his ':(' face on.

"What's your problem now blondie?!" Suigetsu said irritably. He was **really** getting tired of this.

"You were trying to kill Sakura-chan!"

Sakura replied angrily. "Dammit, Naruto! We were sparring! Stop following me!"

Naruto turned to look at Sakura and went silent for a moment. "…What?"

Suigetsu was already in the process of walking away. "See you later, Sakura," he said as he walked to retrieve his sword and leave the training grounds.

"I'm leaving too. Naruto, I swear to Kami, next time I catch you spying on me, there will be no little Narutos ever in existence," and with that, Sakura walked off.

Once Sakura was out of sight, Sai and Sasuke jumped down from the trees. "Great. Now you know that Sakura and Suigetsu sparred here," Sasuke said with irritation in his voice. "I'm going home."

As Sasuke was walking off, Sai walked over to Naruto. "That part of our mission failed. Perhaps we should wait before continuing?"

"…Yeah. I think that would be a good idea."

* * *

Sakura was walking back to her apartment, trying to get the days events out of her head. She was planning on taking a shower to wash away the evidence of her match with Suigetsu. However, when she got to her door, there was a pink slip taped to it. It read:

_Haruno Sakura,_

_Due to the recent attack on the village by the Akatsuki, property damage caused by shinobi in the past, and your status as a shinobi, we have decided that no shinobi are permitted to live here, including you. You have two days to move out. _

_Konoha Apartments_

Sakura was horrified. 'Two days? That's ridiculous! It's gonna take me two days to move all my stuff out of here, let alone find another place to live!' Sakura then let out a groan. 'I guess that shower is gonna have to wait… time to move my stuff to a storage unit!'

Sakura produced two clones. With her chakra level at the moment, she couldn't produce many. She sent one down to the storage units to rent one. The other one she sent to Suigetsu's neighborhood. He had a few extra beds and was her best choice. Naruto's apartment was covered in ramen, Sasuke hates people, Sai is insufferable to be around for that long, Ino was only good in small doses, Kakashi probably had porn lying around, and Yamato was creepy.

When Sakura's clone knocked on Suigetsu's door, she had her guard up for a certain blonde that might be watching. "Uh, hi. What do you want?" Suigetsu said right when he opened the door.

Sakura's clone fidgeted for a second. "I just got evicted from my apartment and I was wondering if I could stay with you for a few days?"

Suigetsu blinked. "Sure… Why'd you get evicted?"

"No time to explain, I have to move my stuff!" Sakura's clone said hastily as she ran back toward her soon-to-be-former home.

_6 hours later_

Sakura's furniture was in a storage unit and she was now heading to Suigetsu's with a small bag of necessities. She **really** needed that shower now. She was too tired to be angry about losing her apartment. She just wanted to sleep.

She approached Suigetsu's door and knocked. She heard a few footsteps and then Suigetsu answered. "Wow… you look like crap."

"Thanks," Sakura replied sarcastically. "Can I come in now?"

"Yeah." Sakura headed to one of the guest rooms she helped furnish while Suigetsu headed to his bedroom.

Once Sakura was in her temporary room, she grabbed some toiletries and headed to the shower. She stood in front of the mirror for a moment before getting undressed. Her hair was mussed, she had a streak of dirt on her cheek, and her clothing was rumpled and covered in dirt and grass stains. 'Wow… I really do look like crap,' and with that, she took off her clothes, turned on the water, and washed all of the grime off of herself.

_Meanwhile, in Suigetsu's room_

Suigetsu was sharpening his executioner's blade when he heard someone crank on the water in his house. 'Huh. Must be Sakura,' he thought and then continued his work. The sound of the water running was distracting his mind. 'Heh. There's a hot girl naked in my house,' he thought. He tried to keep at the task at hand, but was distracted by a tightening in his pants. 'Dammit. Okay, try to think of something… Sasuke… crap, he looks like a chick. Uhhh… Karin… ah, there we go.' He kept taking care of his precious blade until he got too tired. He dozed off after he set his blade on the floor next to his bed.

* * *

_Life was sweet right about now. He had a beautiful kunoichi under him. Her eyes half-lidded and pink hair splayed across his pillow. He leaned down and gave her a hungry kiss and then entered her slowly. Her moan broke the kiss as he pulled out and thrust in again. He loved that look on her face. He wanted more of it. He set a faster pace and gripped her hips tighter as he watched her face contort in pleasure. _

_She was whimpering as he kept going. She felt herself coming closer to the edge very quickly. He wouldn't last much longer either. They were both breathing very erratically and sweating. Her whimpers turned to moans that were getting louder and louder. "Ah. S-Suigetsu. Unh. Ah. Ah!" She managed to let out when she came. His name coming out of her mouth like that sent him over the edge moments later. He pulled out and collapsed beside her on the bed, where they were both panting heavily, coming down from their highs._

Suigetsu groaned as he woke up from his vivid dream. 'Did I just have a dream about fucking Sakura?! Oh man…' he thought as he felt his erection throbbing between his legs. 'Karin… Karin… Karin… Okay, there were are.' Suigetsu was turned off now and headed downstairs to his kitchen to eat some breakfast. Of course, now that he had Sakura there, he had to at least put underwear on.

When he reached the kitchen, he found Sakura already there. She was wearing a white yukata and her hair was messed up. It was obvious that she had just woken up too. Suigetsu just stood there, staring. 'Wow. Her hair would probably look like that after I fuck her… No, stop! No horny thoughts!' Suigetsu was now blushing and a bead of sweat ran down from his forehead.

Sakura turned around and blushed when she saw that Suigetsu was only wearing underwear. "Uhm, good morning," she said. Then she looked at his red face and noticed he was starting to get a little sweaty. "Are you okay? Are you hot or something?"

"No! No, I'm fine. I just-uhhh, I-uh… I'm gonna go back to bed," Suigetsu stuttered out and headed back upstairs to get away from the object of his desires.

* * *

**Yes, that lemon was very short, but whenever I have sex dreams there's usually little-to-no foreplay or emotion in it. It's just straight-up fucking. Alright, I was inspired by the latest manga and decided to bring some Madara into the mix. Next chapter: Madara is mentioned, missions are assigned, and seriousness. The first completely serious chapter in a while. I'm definitely thinking of doing a sequel that's a few years after this and involves a lot of Akatsuki and Madara. That's all I'm going to tell you. I'll probably take a little break from writing after MOTW, but it'll probably be cut short due to me getting bored and posting stuff.**

**~akatsukir00lz**


	20. Summoning Sakura

Not much humor in this chapter… but I guess there's a time to be serious, right? I hope you enjoy! I will probably post another chapter within the next couple weeks.

**Disclaimer: Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto, not I.**

* * *

Suigetsu showered, got dressed, and tried to forget he ever had a sexy dream about Sakura. He was hoping the awkwardness would be long gone when he saw her next. Fortunately for him, she was the first thing he saw when he walked down the stairs of his apartment to find one of the Hokage's assistants talking to Sakura at the front door.

"The Hokage has summoned you, Sakura-san," the shinobi said formally.

"Hai," Sakura replied and with that, the assistant disappeared. Now Suigetsu was curious.

"Yo, why does the old woman wanna see you?"

Sakura turned around and looked at Suigetsu. "Not sure, but I have to leave. By the way, do you still have a fever like earlier?"

"Uh, heheh, naaah. You go to your meeting or whatever."

* * *

Sakura knocked on the door to Tsunade's office, waiting for a reply. Sure enough, she heard an immediate "Enter!" after she did. She opened the door and what she saw unnerved her a bit. Naruto, Sasuke, Sai, Yamato, and Kakashi were all in the room with very serious looks on their faces. Hell, Kakashi was there before her and he wasn't reading his porn, so something had to be up.

"What's… going on? Did something happen?" Sakura asked.

"I dunno, cause ol' granny here wouldn't tell us anything until you got here!" Naruto said irritably.

"Naruto shut it!" Tsunade barked. "Anyway, I'll tell you now." A short silence followed, with obvious tension in the room. "It seems that the Akatsuki have captured the hachibi. That means Madara is likely still alive. Tell me what all of you know about your last encounter with him."

Kakashi spoke up first. "When we were on our mission to rescue Sakura, he was there when we located her. Naruto hit him with a rasenshuriken, but we never did destroy his body, on account of it wasn't part of the mission."

Sasuke stepped forward. "I've tried to hit him with chidori before, but it just goes right through. He has some sort of ability that lets him teleport parts of his body somewhere else. If he's still alive now, then he was probably only able to transport his vitals somewhere else, because we all saw that he was hit."

Everybody looked at Sasuke, but said nothing. Albeit there was nothing to say. Sasuke was right. Even though Madara is probably still injured, he is still a huge threat.

Tsunade spoke up again. "I see… well then, I will get to my point now. There is only one bijuu left, and that is the Kyuubi. Naruto, you will be their next target and if we are correct in saying that Madara is still alive, you will be pursued at full force."

Naruto was looking at floor. He was no idiot anymore. He knew this would happen, just not when. He looked up at Tsunade and asked her, "What are we gonna do, baa-chan?"

Tsunade replied after a few seconds. "We will hide you away and put you under Kakashi and Yamato's surveillance. Then, if we hear anything that could remotely relate to Madara, I have a team that I specifically put together to be deployed. Until then, this will remain absolutely covert. I chose to have all of you come here because you would all end up telling one another anyway."

Everyone nodded, except Naruto, who was looked angry, confused, sad, vengeful, and any other negative emotion you can think of. "Sasuke, Sakura, and Sai, you are dismissed."

Before anyone left the room, they all needed to say something to Naruto. Sai was the first to speak. "Naruto-kun. I am sorry for your situation, but I know you will not let Madara take the Kyuubi so easily." Then Sai left. Sakura was staring at Naruto with a look of worry, but she didn't want to make it seem like she pitied him.

"Goodbye, Naruto," Sakura said as she left the room.

"Hn," Sasuke 'said' as he left the room right behind Sakura.

After they left, Tsunade discussed with the three shinobi where she planned to put Naruto for the time being. Naruto of course, wanted to go kill Madara with the team that Tsunade had set up, but he was obviously denied. Tsunade had given him too many chances before, and since he would be facing Madara directly and fighting against his full strength, it would be extremely dangerous. Naruto understood, but still wanted to go. Nevertheless, Tsunade put her foot down and flat-out denied Naruto of any involvement unless she told him so.

In the end, Tsunade put Naruto in an underground, chakra-sealed hideout on the outskirts of Konoha, near his first encounter with Itachi and Kisame. He was also forced to wear a standard black shinobi uniform (like the Chuunin and Jonin, but minus the vest). Who wouldn't notice a blonde with whisker marks on his face that was wearing all orange? Even a blind man can see that. On top of that, he was absolutely forbidden to leave under any circumstance that wasn't life threatening.

* * *

The next day, Sakura, Neji, Suigetsu, Sasuke, and Shikamaru were summoned to the Hokage's office. Once they were all there, Tsunade discussed her reasons for choosing them all to be the platoon that would take down Madara.

"I chose Sakura because of her medical skills and Taijutsu. Suigetsu because of his skills with weapons and his ability to turn into water will be helpful since he have a sort of physical defense like Madara. Neji because of his Byakugan and overall Jonin skills. Sasuke because of his impressive Ninjutsu skills, that I just learned were mostly kept secret from Madara. And finally, Shikamaru, for his shadow-possession and intelligence."

Everyone seemed to be content with this arrangement. Although, Suigetsu didn't know any of them besides Sakura and Sasuke. He didn't really care, though. As long as he could take down that annoying old coot. It irritated Suigetsu that Madara thought that he was so high and mighty. That's a good reason to want to kill him, right?

* * *

**Whew. First chapter in a few months. You may be wondering why Tsunade would choose such a young platoon. I think that Tsunade has faith in Naruto's generation of Shinobi, especially since they all have proven themselves in numerous situations. Except Suigetsu… she doesn't know him, but I'm sure she's got a file on him! Next chapter: stuff! Yeah, I haven't thought of anything specific yet, though I kinda have an idea. Anyway, happy Hanukkah, Kwanzaa, Christmas, and every other holiday around this time!**

**~akatsukir00lz**


	21. Not Much to do With Sakura

**Gomen-nasai! Sorry for the wait! Like… 2 more coming tonight.**

* * *

Somewhere far away in the land of earth, an underground lair was being occupied by evil men who were really powerful. Just kidding, Kisame is the only one who can actually fight… Anyway, they are currently in the process of extracting the hachibi. Since there is only Madara, Zetsu, and Kisame, it was taking a long time. This was their 6th day, and they were finally going to finish by the nighttime.

* * *

Meanwhile, in a village not far from Iwagakure, Sasuke, Sakura, Suigetsu, Neji, and Shikamaru were discussing their mission.

"Karin found a hideout around here while we were looking for Itachi. Other than that, Madara told me about all of the Akatsuki hideouts. He was probably keeping this one from me just in case I were to turn on him," Sasuke explained.

"I guess he was pretty smart to do that since you are a pretty traitorous bastard. By the way, how did the bitch find it?" Suigetsu asked.

"Uh, they were in it the whole time we were out here. Pain, Konan, Kisame, Zetsu, and Madara. That's pretty apparent…" Sasuke replied.

"Oh."

"Anyway, Neji, are they still there?"

Neji didn't say anything and activated Byakugan. He found the hideout and was able to see them, but just barely, due to the barrier. "Affirmative."

Just then, everybody looks to Shikamaru. "What…? Ugh, I have to think up a damned strategy now. Alright, just give me a few minutes…" Shikamaru got into his famous thinking pose and everybody else sat in an awkward silence.

* * *

"Alright, we're finished. Now, we need to go after the Kyuubi," Madara declared.

Kisame frowned. "I'm tired. Can't we wait?"

"No. We're going. To Konoha."

"Gheh… FINE."

"Hehe, Akatsuki infiltration of Konoha #3. I'm so evil!"

"**Of course you are."**

"Isn't he just senile?"

"**Shut up whitey, you'll hurt his feelings."**

* * *

"Alright! I've thought up a strat-"

"They're on the move," Neji interrupted.

"…Shit."


End file.
